Lamborghini luv
by flarey phoenix
Summary: 2007 movie verse yo asked for it, it's here! the sequel to New Car, where we learn more about the fun lives of the Lamborghini kids...all four of them, not just the triplets...SunstreakerxStarshine, NeonxHotrod, SteelshockxNighthawk, StarlightxSideburn
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you all just love me XD, well here it is, first chapter of the sequel you lot begged for :D YAY!!! (thank Stesuna the Dragon for the idea for it) **

Chapter 1

A few years had gone by; Hotrod and Neon were still together, much to Sunstreakers annoyance. Starlight and Sideburn got into a load of trouble almost every day since they wouldn't stop acting like complete idiots whom had magnets in their gobs, (meaning always snogging in inappropriate places) Trailblazer was still single and loving every minute of it...

"How could you like here?!" Ironhide moped

"It's hard not to dad, she's hawt!" Steelshock grinned

"Sweet primus she's one of the Lamborghini kids!" he moaned as Chromia growled

"Let him like who he wants to like honey, he's a big mech now," she narrowed her optics at the black bulky weapons specialist.

"Thanks Mum," he smirked

"Go get her hun," she grinned and he shot off as Ironhide cried pathetically, Chromia soon shut him up with a passionate kiss "while he's gone, wanna have some fun?" she winked and he grinned. Nighthawk was stuck on monitoring duty when Steelshock strolled in

"Hey Steel... you ok?" she asked seeing his nervousness

"Erm... I wanted to ask you something," he shifted uncomfortably

"Go ahead," she smiled softly, her usual fun loving nature showing through.

"Would you...like to get a drink... with me?" he asked and she frowned in slight confusion "like a... date?" he spoke filled with nervousness, she grinned slyly

"Hmm, lemme think... only one?" she asked

"S-sure... if that's what you want," he gulped

"Deal," she winked, nobody but Neon knew this... but she'd gotten one hell of a crush on the black mech in her early years of Youngling-hood. "But right now, i'm on duty, meet me in the lounge after my shift." She smiled and he nodded grinning.

"Ok," he smiled happily then shot out as she giggled. Meanwhile

"WHERE ARE THEY!!?" Neon yelled to herself as she threw random objects around her and Hotrods quarters

"What are you looking for?" Hotrod asked in confusion

"Dad said he'd teach me how to paint... I need my paint brushes," she shrugged and he mouthed an 'oh', reached up to a high shelf and plucked a large box from the back of the shelf.

"You mean these?" he asked grinning

"YAY!" she cheered and glomped him catching him in an unexpected passionate kiss. With the box completely forgotten on the floor, Hotrod backed her up against the berth to which she lay down with him atop of her, both still entangled in the kiss.

After an hour they'd finally ended, Neon had her head resting on his chest with her arm around his waist whilst he had his arms around her protectively, a few moments after Neon lifted her head and smiled at his recharging form, she took his arms from around her waist and grabbed the box then left the room silently. Sunstreaker was in the med-bay distracting Starshine as much as possible whilst Ratchet sorted out a few tools.

"Oooh you're soo sexy," he whispered down her audios making her grin, but again, she ignored the words and carried on writing down something. He ran his hands down her arms and sides making her moan slightly

"Get a room," Ratchet growled as Neon walked in

"Dad, you- oh come on yuck!" she spoke grossed out as she saw her dad kissing her giggling mum

"You do more with Roddy," Star laughed and Sunny frowned

"Not something I want to hear..." he spoke dryly

"Daddy, you promised you'd teach me how to paint..." Neon whined

"That was two hours ago," he stated grinning

"Well, I lost my paintbrushes, Hotrod found em... I was a little busy for an hour, now i'm here!" she grinned

"Three guesses at why she was busy," Star smirked and Neon shot her a glare.

"No thank you," Sunny sighed "come on then Neon, let's see what we can do," he grinned and they ran off to get his brushes and paints.

"At least you have no more distractions," Ratchet smirked

"Shush you," she glared and went back to her work whilst Ratchet shook his head and went to find Optimus... whom was due for servicing. (Hehe)

"Dad?" Neon asked

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me Light or Blazer that mum was a human?" she asked and he sighed

"How'd you find out?"

"_Uncle_ Harry told me," she gave him a look that said 'do you think i'm dumb?'

"I knew giving him that pass to the base was a bad idea," he mumbled

"How'd you two meet?" she asked, she'd always been naturally curious.

"Well, long before you were born... I was flipped over whilst I wasn't watching my speed, a blue 4x4 sideswiped me. I was towed to a wrecked car lot, and then bought by a man named Dave; he was your mothers' father. She was a mechanic, by the name of Jackie craft, I was bought for her as a birthday present, she and her friends fixed me up, and that was when I revealed who I was, I think she was more scared than she let on but she hid it well. A week after she was captured by Starscream, you may have heard of him,"

"No..." she mumbled

"Well he was the decepticon air commander. When me and your mum... did that" he smirked at her grossed out look "her heart somehow turned into a spark, we didn't know how it happened but Starscream used it to his advantage, he kidnapped her, trying to blame Thundercracker for it by using his alt-mode. Then he transferred your mums spark into a Cybertronian body, then when she came online... Thundercracker told me Starscream tried to force her to interface with him... to give him an heir to his self proclaimed leadership of the Decepti-turds. TC got her out and back to us, a few weeks later we found out she hadn't been able to have kids as a human... to be honest, she asked me if I wanted one... I said no, that I wasn't the dad type, heh, glad I did now," he grinned and put his arm around her, she leaned against him and hugged him.

"I love you dad," she smiled and he smiled down at her, she looked just like her mother, even had the blue colour, that's why he was so protective of her more than the others.

"I love you too," he grinned and hugged her back.

"Dad?" she asked

"What?"

"Why are you so against me being with Hotrod?" she asked

"You're my lil girl, I don't want you being hurt by him," he sighed

"But he wouldn't hurt me, he'd never hurt me," she protested

"I'm a mech Neon... I know what i'm talking about. He gets a bit too much high grade in his systems and... well I don't wanna think about it," he spoke seriously

"...Hotrod has a high tolerance to it," she stated matter-of-factly

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. But if he does touch you in any way to harm you, I'll offline him myself," he warned "Assassin's don't mess around,"

"Dad, he's too scared of _you_ to hurt me, he's almost as protective of me as you are," she grinned

"I highly doubt that," he smirked

"One of the new recruits started flirting with me... Hotrod... scared the livin daylights outa him," she chuckled

"Who was it?" he asked

"No clue, but Roddy had him up by his neck in the hallway... he erm... groped me," she mumbled and Sunstreaker growled "he's had his punishment, Hotrod shot him in the leg..." she spoke grinning and Sunny huffed

"Ok I give; he's a perfect mech for you... I just... feel protective of you since you look so much like your mother," he sighed and she smiled

"Come on dad, let's get back to painting," she smiled softly and picked up her brush as he smiled and instructed her on how to paint the scenery she saw. A few hours later Hotrod pulled up

"So here you are," Hotrod sighed "I've been lookin all over the place," he sighed and Neon tilted her head in confusion

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Well... i'm bored..." he moped and she laughed

"Yep, perfect mech for ya," Sunny laughed and Hotrod frowned

"...Did I miss something?" He asked confused

"Not much," Neon giggled then patted the grass next to her and gave him a brush

"I can't paint," he smirked

"I couldn't... and now I can," she smiled and handed him some paint "now... think of something... and paint," she instructed and he frowned then grinned and began painting. When he'd finished Sunny was silently thinking 'lil bit wrong there... and there...AND THERE TOO!' just trying to find fault. The picture was of a time when Hotrod had woke up from recharge first and the image stuck in his CPU, it was Neon only led down recharging, her had was on her forehead as she 'slept' (think titanic scene where Jacks sketching Rose... only Neon ain't naked...or is she...I dunno...)

"It sucks... I know," 'Rod smirked

"It doesn't... but where'd you get a picture like that of me from?" Neon asked confused

"Hehe, when I woke up first a few weeks ago, that was the pose you were lying in... after I got up," he chuckled

"Ah..." she giggled and Sunny smirked

"Well, I hate to be a third wheel so, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," he grinned

"...Who are you and what have you done with Sunstreaker?" Hotrod asked slightly worried as Neon giggled

"Shush before I change my mind," Sunny smirked, transformed then drove off.

"Seriously... is there something wrong with him?" he asked and Neon hugged him.

"I talked to him... he's fine with it now," she mumbled as he hugged back.

"Thank Primus for that," he grinned as she giggled. A few moments after they heads shot up after sensing a decepticon signature,

"Well-well-well, look who's all out on their own," a voice sneered

"STARSCREAM?!!" Hotrod yelped as Neon gulped, she'd never seen him and only just heard of him... "YOU WERE DEAD!!"

"Hook fixed me... you two... won't be so lucky." he sneered from above them

"Neon, get out of here!" Hotrod instructed and she shook her head

"He tortured my mother, i'm an assassin, he's dead metal," she growled and her arm morphed into a cannon as did Hotrods '_AUTOBOTS IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE!' _he yelled over the comm link

'_Optimus here, what's wrong?!'_ Optimus panicked

'_STARSCREAM!!!_' THAT got Sunstreakers and Starshine's attention

"NEON!" they both exclaimed in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'_AUTOBOTS, STARSCREAM IS BACK AND NEON AND HOTROD ARE OUT IN THE OPEN, THEY ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE!'_ Optimus bellowed through the Comm link. Starlight, Trailblazer and Nighthawk joined their parents in zooming out the base ahead of everyone else as they were the fastest cars on the base.

"If he's touched her he's dead." Star growled

"I second that," Sunny spoke

"We third four and fifth that!" the three behind them spoke in unison as they neared the decepticon. They heard a loud boom then a jet engine taking off; Starshine transformed at 95mph and skidded to a halt then fired at the retreating Starscream catching his wing. He yelled in pain but carried on.

"Neon?!" Hotrods frantic voice caught her attention, she span round to see Neon unconscious with a large hole in her leg and stomach, both leaking vital amounts of Energon.

"NEON!" Star yelped and tried to stop the 'bleeding' as the others arrived

"What happened?!" Sunstreaker growled

"Starscream... he... shot at us... aiming for N-Neon..." he spoke panicked as Nighthawk looked up seeing a hole in Hotrods hip

"Hotrod, you need medical attention," she spoke

"She's more important," he replied and Sunny smiled '_yep... perfect for her' _he thought as the others arrived.

"Neon!?" Jazz yelped and helped Starshine,

"We need to get her back to the base," Ratchet spoke up seriously.

"Help me!" Starshine growled and he helped her onto Optimus's trailer and strapped her down

"Will she be ok?" Hotrod asked worriedly

"She'll be fine hun," Star smiled softly then transformed

"Can you transform?" Starlight asked him

"Yeah..." he winced but transformed and followed the others back to the base with Trailblazer nudging him along ever now and then to help him back to the base. A few hours later Hotrod was pacing outside of the Med-bay, after he was kicked out for acting frantic, along with the other two triplets and Sunstreaker, her mother... had to stay in to help.

"I need an arc welder!" he hurried

"Here," she handed it over after stopping the bleeding "please be ok Neon," she whispered as she ran a hand down her unconscious daughters' cheek. Meanwhile

"She has to be ok," Hotrod spoke worriedly

"She'll be fine Hotrod," Starlight sighed as she lent on Sideburns arm

"How'd you know?" he asked harshly "sorry," he sighed

"S'ok, you're worried... we all are, but I can feel her spark... it's still goin strong," she smiled

"If you're that worried Hotrod, get in there and stay by her side," Sunny smiled "tell Ratchet to frag off." He grinned

"Thanks Sunstreaker, but... I don't want to be in the way," he sighed and he nodded understanding.

"Erm... Starshine?" Ratchet asked after running a diagnostic on her stomach

"What?" she asked

"You may wanna look at this," he mumbled and she looked and gasped

"We have to tell Hotrod," she sighed

"He probably already knows,"

"I didn't even know, and i'm her mother... so he most definitely doesn't or he wouldn't of let her fight... I don't think she knows either,"

"We'll tell him when we've finished then," Ratchet nodded realising she was right.

"Ok... hey Ratch, hand me the arc welder," she spoke and he did so, she used it to seal up a small tare in her armour on her shoulder from a past battle.

"She should come online in a few hours, you can let the others in now," he smiled and she nodded then walked to the door. Hotrod was relieved when Starshine walked out with a smile on her face.

"She'll be fine, now you can come in two at a time... but father and spark-mate can stay in as long as they want," she smiled and Sunstreaker and Hotrod walked in. she looked like she was just recharging... which she probably was. "Sunny, I need to talk to you in privet," Star whispered to him and he nodded and followed her into the store room

"What is it?" he asked

"Don't go all over-protective with this... because not even Neon knows, but... she's-"

Hotrod lifted his head when a loud 'WHAT?!' rang through the med-bay, he frowned confused then shrugged and went back to caressing Neon's hand worriedly. Sunstreaker had taken the news quite well actually

"How could she not know?!" he asked shocked... ok so

"it wasn't so well but he took it better than she thought he would.

"I don't think it was planned, therefore... she won't know until a few weeks before... I don't think Hotrod knows either," she sighed

"But that shot to her stomach..." he winced

"Didn't harm them... luckily, Starscream missed the area, hitting right next to it..." she smiled

"We should tell her," he smiled

"You're taking this rather well," she smiled

"I figured Hotrod's the best mech that could be with her... and she's old enough to know what's best for herself," he smiled softly and she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go tell Hotrod," she spoke softly as he nodded and followed her out, "Hotrod honey?" Star asked and he turned around

"Hmm?" he asked since he was used to the 'honey', she always called him that.

"You can't let her fight anymore," Sunstreaker sighed

"I don't want her fighting anyway," he frowned

"He means; you _really_ can't let her..." Star spoke softly

"Why?" he asked tilting his head in confusion which Starshine normally found extremely adorable about him.

"Ratchet found something out when running a diagnostic on her stomach..." she smiled

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"Neon is... pregnant." Star sighed and his optics widened as he looked down at Neon's resting form

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked

"She doesn't know, it wasn't planned... she would normally find out a few weeks before they're due,"

"They're?" he asked

"Two boys," Star smiled softly

"And... they weren't injured?" he asked worriedly and Sunny smiled, the mech was now officially in his good graces.

"Starscream hit directly next to where they are... luckily, they're fine," she smiled

"But you better take care of her," Sunstreaker smiled

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything less," Hotrod smiled and ran his hand down her cheek

"Can we come in now?" Trailblazer asked from the door and Sunstreaker smiled

"Sure you can," Star smiled and Starlight and 'Blazer walked in as quietly as possible.

"Will she be ok?" Blazer asked

"She's recharging, honey." Star smiled "she'll be fine,"

"Really?" Starlight asked hopefully

"Yeah, she'll be awake in a few hours," Star smiled "now go get some recharge you lot, you too Hotrod," she instructed, the triplet duo nodded, took a glance at their sister and walked out, Sunstreaker sat down in a chair and fell into recharge a few moments after but Hotrod refused.

"I'm not leaving her," he spoke simply

"You need your recharge," she sighed

"Then I'll fall unconscious when i'm in serious need of it, but right now... i'm staying," he stated and she smiled,

"Ok then... one question, how is Starscream back?" she asked concerned

"Hook fixed him somehow," he explained

"... Hook?"

"A constructicon, they transform into Devastator," Ratchet explained "I'll be back, I just have to inform Optimus of the unfortunate news," he sighed

"Who's Devastator?" she asked Hotrod

"He's five times the size of Optimus Prime and is a Decepticon..." he explained

"Oh... well with their numbers dwindling and ours near the top... i doubt they'll try anything stupid... did I jut say that?" she asked making him chuckle as she yawned

"You need your rest Starshine," he sighed

"I know..." she sighed and led down on one of the berths "keep an optic on her," she spoke tiredly

"Of course," he smiled and she let stasis overpower her as she fell 'asleep' a few hours after he'd fallen asleep on her stomach. She felt a hand holding her own and she automatically knew who it was so she tightened her own grip slightly and smiled, he'd stayed with her all this time, then she looked around seeing her mother and father asleep on the same berth, his arms wrapped around her as she wore a small smile. Neon giggled making Hotrod wake up, at first his optics didn't quite catch that she was awake, but then they did and he grinned and hugged her.

"Hi Roddy," she smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he spoke worriedly

"Sorry," she smiled softly as he nuzzled into her neck, Sunny woke up slightly then smiled at the scene and went back to sleep.

"I thought I'd lost you" he stated quietly

"I'm fine," she spoke quietly and gave him a confused look when he rubbed her stomach "what are you doing?" she asked smiling

"Your mum found something out," he smiled

"What?" she asked confused

"... We're gonna be parents," he grinned as her optics widened.

"What? How when?" she asked shocked

"I don't know... it wasn't planned so... we were supposed to find out a few weeks before they were due," he shrugged "do you...want them?" he asked concerned

"Of course I do...wait... they're?" she asked

"Two boys," he smirked

"... Yay," she grinned and glomped him happily; letting him lay down next to her,

"So you're happy about it then?" he asked cautiously

"Uh hmm, now all we have to do is... pick names," she grinned at him and he kissed her

"Hmmm, let's think of that tomorrow, you need rest," he smiled and she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back lovingly

"Ok Roddy," she yawned, kissed his chest then fell into recharge with him smiling before going into stasis himself.

**Awwww, now I have two awesome names for the lil guys :D YAY SUNNY FINALLY ACCEPTED IT WOOT!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – unprepared

"Have you thought of names yet?" Starshine asked smiling

"Not really..." Hotrod frowned

"I have... but I don't know..." Neon smiled slightly

"You have?" both of them asked

"Ooh tell me," Star grinned like a kid at Christmas

"Yeah, do tell." Hotrod smiled

"... Hurricane and Typhoon," she answered quietly

"Brilliant," Hotrod grinned

"I agree," Sunstreaker voice his opinion from the door.

"So... why are you thinking of mech names?" Starlight asked from behind her dad; slightly bored

"Erm..." Neon frowned

"You're gonna be an auntie," Star grinned and Starlight's optics widened

"...OH SWEET PRIMUS!" she exclaimed and glomped her sister with a big grin on her face "congratulations!" she laughed

"Thanks sis"

"I gotta tease Ironhiney with this," she grinned

"Erm..." she frowned then gasped

"What's wrong?" Star asked

"...It's official, they're due soon..." she groaned

"You felt them?" Sunny asked

"Yep," she sighed then yawned

"Come on, everyone out, mother-to-be needs her rest," Hotrod shooed them out as Neon's parents laughed.

"Take care of her Roddy," Starshine giggled as Starlight grinned

"Mum you're a big kid," she grinned

"Thanking you," Star laughed as Sunstreaker smirked

"Don't let anything harm her," he spoke quietly to Hotrod who nodded

"Of course," he answered and Sunny nodded as Hotrod closed the door.

"Roddy?" Neon asked and he sat down next to her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You're not gonna... leave me now the sparklings are coming are you?" she asked uncertainly

"Oh Neon, I wouldn't dream of it, I love kids. If you remember, I was one of the only mechs that would play with you," he grinned as she giggled

"It must be weird, dating the femme you helped raise..." she sighed

"No... Cause I know you so well, just seems like a friendship turned into something more," he smiled softly and she yawned again "now lie down and rest," he instructed and she nodded then led down.

"Hotrod?" she asked quietly

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she smiled and he kissed her forehead as she fell into stasis. He slipped out the room and headed towards the lounge. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were beginning to loose their temper,

"Did you hear about Neon? Knocked up already... just like her father," Cliffjumper sneered, Sideswipe actually had to hold Sunstreaker down since that mini-bot would have been offlined permanently if he hadn't.

"Poor Hotrod will probably wanna get out of that as quickly as possible," Gears smirked

"Leave her alone!" Bumblebee growled "what the frag has she done to you?!"

"Same as Sunstreaker, absolutely nothing," Sideswipe growled

"I'm only speaking the truth, she'll probably be a horrible mother anyway," Cliffjumper smirked, he'd said that at the wrong time...

"WHAT?!" a VERY angry voice asked

"Oooh you in troouubble," Bee smirked as Hotrod grabbed Cliffjumper and gears by their necks in each hand

"You're going to come with me, and apologise to her... then i'm going to let Starshine deal with you," he growled and both mechs gulped, Hotrod carried the two struggling mechs to his quarters and opened the door quietly. "Neon?" he asked quietly and she groaned as her optics came online

"What's wrong?" she asked tiredly

"These two have to apologise to you," he sighed and dropped the two to the floor

"W-why?" she asked confused

"They said you'd be a horrible mother," he narrowed his optics at the two as Neon's optics filled with hurt and sadness

"h-how did they f-find out?" she asked sadly

"Starlight was talking to Trailblazer and we overheard," Gears explained inwardly taking the comments back as he saw her saddened optics

"Aw Neon, don't listen to the comments of these two fragtards, they don't know what they're talking about," Hotrod comforted her as she shook with sadness, which quickly turned to anger

"WHAT, DO YOU TWO KNOW!? I'VE ONLY JUST FOUND OUT, AND YOU TWO FIND IT AMUSING TO BE COLD SPARKED RUST BUCKETS WITH NO FEELINGS!!!" she yelled and ran out. A few moments later Starshine showed up with a panicked expression

"What happened?" she asked franticly then saw the two mini-bots

"Those two said she'd be a horrible mother," he explained and Starshine's optics grew darker with hate

"Med-bay, NOW!!!!" she yelled rage filled, she then turned to Hotrod with a more softer look "go find Neon," she sighed and he nodded then transformed and drove off to find her. Neon had drove to the top of the base to look at the sky.

"Sis?" Blazer asked

"Oh, hi Blazer," she smiled

"I heard about the sparklings," he smiled and sat down next to her

"Yeah... do you think I'd be a horrible mother?" she asked

"Of course not! Who'd say that?" he asked

"The mini-bots," she sighed and he hugged her comfortingly

"You're gonna make one heck of a mother, those kids'll be spoiled rotten," he smiled and she leaned into the hug as Starlight sat down on the other side

"I agree, i'm almost envious of the lil'ns," Starlight giggled and Neon put her arms round her siblings.

"Thanks guys... you're the best," she smiled

"One question... how'd you get the sweet and kind attitude?" Blazer asked smirking

"Erm... thanks? But most likely from mum," she sighed then gasped

"Something wrong?" Starlight asked

"Erm... R-ratchet..." she mumbled

"Huh?" Blazer asked

"GET RATCHET!" she screamed

"...Maybe they're coming sooner than we thought..." Blazer mumbled

"YOU HEARD THE GIRL!!!!!!!! LABOUR HURTS!" Starlight yelled and Blazer scrambled up and shot off. On his way down he banged right into Hotrod.

"Whoa –whoa, what's wrong?!" He asked shocked

"Neon's having her kids NOW!" he answered panicked

"WHAT?!!"

"WHERE'S RATCHET?!!" he yelled

"Where's Neon?!"

"Roof"

"Med-bay!" he replied and they both ran off separate ways. Trailblazer sped into the med-bay making all occupants jump

"MUM... RATCHET... NEON...SPARKLINGS!!!" he gasped, Starshine stopped torturing the mini-bots immediately.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" she yelled

"ROOF!" he panted and both medics shot out the room. A few hours later Hotrod held two little silver bundles both snoozing cutely.

"They're adorable..." he mumbled

"Don't ask for more," Neon smirked as she woke up

"Huni, you rule," Nighthawk smiled

"Aww i'm a grandaunt," Freefall giggled

"Granduncle to me," Sideswipe grinned

"Granddaddy Sunstreaker!" Starshine giggled at the glaring Sunstreaker

"Grandma Starshine," he retorted then instantly regretted it

"AWWW I LOVE THAT!" she squealed and glomped Neon "i'm so proud of my lil baby!" she cooed and the door squeaked open and a head poked in

"How's my _big_ sister?" a human voice asked and Starshine grinned

"Hiya Harry," Star laughed

"How's every...body...what's going on here?" he asked confused

"My baby had two twin babies," she grinned happily and Harry grinned

"Lemme see!" he grinned and Hotrod glared at him "...sorry," he whispered when he saw the two sleeping bundles. Hotrod bent down and let him see the bundles fully "aww, they're adorable," he chuckled

"So how's dad?" Freefall asked

"He's fine, Ratchet being his doctor... dude I don't think he's complained about a back ache yet and he's 87..." he frowned

"I'm glad to help," Ratchet smiled

"So, how's the new mommy?" a teasing voice asked, Neon looked round her dad to see the ex-decepticons standing at the doorway with matching grins

"TC, CADE!" she grinned and the two walked over and hugged her

"Congrats kid," TC chuckled as Frenzy snuggled up to her in a way of saying congratulations

"You two still creep me out..." Stars comment was aimed at Dirge and Brawl who shrugged

"Oh well," they both grinned

"Hey, let us through!" two voices growled and the other two Lamborghini kids pushed past the jets and the tank and walked over to their sister.

"I am SOO babysitting for you," Starlight giggled as Frenzy jumped back to Barricade

"Oh really?" Sideburn smirked from the doorway

"This is getting really crowded..." Neon groaned and everyone chuckled as her siblings, father, mother AND auntie and uncle hugged her. "Gotta love family," she giggled

"Oki doki now... everyone out, new mother and sparklings need their space," Ratchet shooed them all out, about half an hour after they left...

"Hey doc... I need yo ta look at ma arm joint..." Jazz sighed then caught a look at a sleeping shadow on a berth in the corner...and Hotrod in a chair next to the shadow

"Be quiet Jazz, they're asleep," Ratchet scolded

"So'ry...wha's goin on ov'r dere?" he asked pointing to the shadow

"You don't know?" he asked shocked

"Nobody told me anythin..."

"Well, congrats, you're a great-granddad" he grinned

"Huh?" Jazz frowned

"Neon had twins..." he grinned

"..." he was speechless...WHY DIDN'T HE KNOW ABOUT THIS?! That... was his question.

"She found out only yesterday since it wasn't planned, unfortunately she got a delayed alert to it... she found out herself a few hours ago, and now she's a mother," he sighed "...to twins," he grimaced

"Did she name em?" he asked

"Yes, two mechs, names are Hurricane and Typhoon." He informed the shocked mech

"I bet Sunny's not takin it well,"

"Actually Sunstreaker was quite happy about it... surprisingly enough, I think he finally accepted it." He smiled and Hotrod woke up and grinned then plucked one of the small mechs off of Neon's chest and brought him over to Jazz.

"Jazz, meet Hurricane," he grinned at the bewildered silver mech

"Where'd he get the silver from?" Jazz asked

"We're not sure... but he suits it, they both do," he grinned

"Yea teh do," Jazz smirked, the smirk immediately turned into a soft smile as the small mechs optics finally came online in a beautiful golden colour, but as that happened, a visor came across his optics.

"So that's where they got the silver from... you," he grinned

"How?" Jazz asked confused

"Well, Sunny is your son, Neon is Sunny's daughter and Hurricane and Typhoon are Neon's lil boys... therefore, there's always been an imprint somewhere throughout their energon that came from you," Hotrod shrugged

"Coo'" he grinned as Hurricane tilted his head in confusion as to who the mech was, but quickly found out he didn't care and snuggled up to his dads spark and fell back asleep.

"Now that... was adorable," a voice giggled from the door, they turned round to see Starshine

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet asked and she mocked a hurt look

"Don't you like me anymore Ratch?" she whimpered teasingly as he raised and optical ridge "ok-ok, it's my shift now," she smiled and walked in "now, I'd put lil Hurricane back were he was, Neon'll throw a maternal instinct rant if you don't... I did," she laughed lightly and he grinned then put Hurricane back with his mother.

"Ok then Starshine, you can look at Jazz's joint problem... I need a recharge," Ratchet sighed and she nodded as he walked out.

"Ok then Jazzy, whuzzup?" she grinned as said mech chuckled

"Arm joint's givin me grief," he sighed and she nodded and led him over to the medical table, he sat down and she scanned his body

"Dude... your joints are filled with dirt and gravel, go to the wash racks," she shook her head, he grinned

"As you say doc," he grinned then sped off "so Hotrod... she woke up since she fell asleep?" she asked

"No, the girl needs her rest though," he smiled then gulped

"What's wrong?" she asked

"... I wanna ask her to bond with me," he spoke nervously

**MUWAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFFHANGERS!!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-problems

"COO', CHECK OUT WHA I CAN DO!" Typhoon exclaimed as he pointed to a blown over tree ecstatically

"Maybe those names really did suit," Hotrod chuckled then looked back at the frantic Neon who had Hurricane running round in circles around her like a bullet

"Please stop?" she begged

"But mommy it's fun!" Hurricane laughed

"Y-you're making me queasy," she spoke dejectedly

"Muuummmm!" he whined

"DO AS YOU'RE TOLD HURRICANE!" Hotrod spoke seriously

"Yes daddy!" he laughed and ran over to him and clung to him

"You have to be firm with them," he sighed

"B-but i'm no good with firm, i'm the kind one," she mumbled. "I'm gonna go back inside... I told my mum I'd help her today since Ratchet has the day off," she sighed sadly then walked off as Hotrod looked at her retreating form worriedly. A few hours after the three were in the lounge whilst the two small twins gulped down cup of sparkling energon after cup...

"Calm down kids, you're gonna purge your systems," Hotrod chuckled

"Hey Hotrod, you babysittin or something, who's are the kids?" Ironhide asked as he was spying on his son and Sideswipes daughter from across the room. Typhoon and Hurricane halted then tilted their heads in confusion

"What does babysittin mean?" Hurricane asked confused

"Means when you look after someone else's kids," Hotrod smiled

"Well 'e couldn't be babysittin," Typhoon frowned; he'd inherited not only his colours from his great-granddad, but the accent stuck with him too.

"And why's that lil'n?" Hide asked

"I'll let you two handle this," Hotrod chuckled at his sons

"Why can't yo, yo is the responsible adult," Typhoon shrugged

"Very true... and where'd you learn such big words?" he asked

"Gran'ma," he smirked as Hurricane continued to drink

"I...wait... when did you see her?" he asked confused

"Check up!" both grinned cheekily

"Whose kids are they?" Ironhide asked wondering why one had the accent of the lieutenant.

"I'ma gonna give ya a clue, she be blue, he be red...orange... and why is tere pink on dere?" Typhoon frowned

"...THEY'RE YOURS?!!" he yelped

"Wow, he's quick," Hurricane laughed as he gulped down more energon

"Ok squirt, that's really gotta be enough," Hotrod chuckled and scooped him up of the chair as he tried to reach for the energon

"GIMMIE MORRREEE!!" he cried

"Big baby," Typhoon smirked

"Shaddup," Hurricane glared

"Wanna make me?"

"Chyeah!" then Hurricane jumped from his dads arms and pounced on his brother as an all out brawl broke out in the middle of the lounge. Neon walked in seconds after and felt all optics on her,

"Before you start... I DIDN'T KNOW!" she yelled and the two stopped and looked up at her distraught form.

"Are you ok mommy?" Hurricane asked as the two straightened themselves out

"I-I'm fine honey,"

"Are you sure Neon?" Bee asked worriedly

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed then put her hand over her mouth "i'm so sorry," she gasped then glanced at a worried Hotrod then pivoted on her heel and ran out.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Typhoon asked and he was scooped up by his auntie as was Hurricane by his uncle

"Don't worry Hotrod, we got this," Trailblazer smirked

"Ok," he smiled and the two triplets walked off and sat at an unoccupied table as others stared

"BURN THE IMAGE INTO YOUR OPTICS, IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Starlight barked in anger as the mechs jumped and went back to their own conversations.

"Ok squirts... you wanna know what's wrong with your mum, right?" Blazer asked smiling and both nodded

"Honey... your mother wasn't ready for you..." 'Light sighed at their saddened optics

"Mommy doesn't want us?" Typhoon asked sadly

"She loves you with all her spark... but she's a young femme, we know, we feel it too," Blazer winked at him making them smile again

"So... what's wrong?" Hurricane asked

"She's a young femme, she found out about you a day before you arrived... she had no time to prepare, get ready... or tell anyone. She's having a hard time getting to grips with things," Light explained

"We know how fast you two can be, kids..." Blazer smirked as the two grinned in pride, "that's why... you need to slow down... for your mothers sake, she's trying her hardest, but she can't tell left from right anymore, she loves you so much, but you gotta slow down for her, let her get to know what's going on before she misses things and ends up messing everything up between you three," he explained and they nodded understanding most of it "...now what did you actually understand of that?" he asked smirking

"Slow down... erm... she's trying her hardest with us, she loves us, she's confused and erm... anythin else?" Typhoon asked frowning

"By Primus the boy can be taught!" both triplets laughed as the two small mechs laughed. "Now go on, go find your mommy," Blazer grinned and both shot off like a bullet to their room that was shared with their parents... until they got a room of their own.

"What did you say?" Hotrod asked

"In around twenty minutes, go to your quarters sneak in then look at the scene... it be a cute lil scene," Light giggled as Sideburn sat down next to her.

"What _did_ you say?" Sideburn asked grinning

"None of your business hot stuff," she laughed and Hotrod smirked then went back to his energon drink. Neon sat in her quarters with a depressed aura around her. Just then the door opened and closed as she felt two sets of arms wrap round her legs; she looked down with wide optics then smiled softly at the two twins as they climbed up next to her.

"Mommy?" Typhoon asked

"Hmm?"

"We love you," Hurricane smiled and they both climbed into her lap and snuggled up to her chest as she smiled softly, led down as they snuggled closer yawning; "and we promise to be a bit slower" he spoke tiredly as she put her arms around them and fell into recharge as they nuzzled her neck and fell asleep. A few moments later Hotrod poked his head in then smiled softly, walked in, kissed her forehead and walked out quietly and back to the lounge; where a load of questions awaited...

"How come you never warned us about another set of twins?" Ironhide asked gruffly

"Cause they found out a day before, now scat before I turn you into a lamp!" Starshine growled as she entered the room then sat beside Hotrod

"Hey Star," he grinned

"Hey yourself; so, you asked her yet?" she asked grinning

"She's been stressed since the twins arrived... I didn't think it was the right time," he sighed as Freefall sat down on the other side of him "hi Freefall," he smiled

"Hey, so, what's goin on?" she asked causally

"Roddy's planning on asking Neon to bond with him," Star grinned

"Aww, congrats," Freefall smiled softly

"I don't know how to ask her though," he sighed

"How about... we take care of the twins for you... and you two go do something... I know, take her to Cybertron, she's never been there, and it's just been fixed up since the big war," Starshine smiled

"Hmmm... good idea," he grinned and Freefall laughed

"See, us Femme's know best," she winked then looked at Ironhide who was looking at his son and her daughter then frowned "well gotta go," she grinned and jumped up the walked over to Ironhide. "Spying on them won't do anything," she spoke shocking him

"What are you talking about?" he asked gruffly

"Spying on Steel and Night... you're acting like Sunstreaker did with Sideburn and Hotrod at first... i'm not spying on your kid, so stop spying on mine," she growled

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked narrowing his optics

"If you must know, I needed some energon and I wanted to talk to my sister, but she wasn't in the med-bay so naturally she'd be here, now... let them do whatever they want, it's their lives, not yours." She spoke seriously

"Fine..." he growled then stormed off, Nighthawk looked up as her mum grinned and winked

"Did she get him?" Steel asked

"Oooh yeah," Night giggled and he grinned as she smirked slyly

"What?" he asked suspiciously and she lent over and whispered down his audios

"My quarters, five minutes or so?" she smirked slyly as he gulped then nodded "meet me there," she winked and left quickly.

"What was that about?" Freefall asked him curiously

"Erm..." he gulped and she rolled her optics knowingly

"Better get there quickly then, she's a very impatient Femme," she winked and he nodded then ran after her, "heh, Sideswipe will _love_ this," she chuckled to herself vowing not to tell the red mech.

"What's he ran off for?" Starshine asked confused

"Nighthawk... heh, got my talents for seduction," she grinned at her sister who laughed

"Ah... looks like only Trailblazer needs a girlfriend now... and one that he'll actually stay with," she grinned back

"Maybe he'll be like Sunstreaker and fall for a human," Freefall laughed

"... Hmmm... Maybe," Starshine shrugged "well, I gotta get back to the Med-bay, shift doesn't cover itself," she sighed; her sister nodded in acknowledgement and let Starshine head off. Trailblazer had gone out for a drive; he loved feeling the wind on his metallic body as he cruised at legal speeds, unfortunately today... wasn't his day.

"WHOA!" a yelp was heard and he stopped still after he felt a bump. He turned on his holoform as quickly as possible, he looked rather... hawt, his face had slight stubble and his hair was a similar colour to his yellow armour and fashioned in the same way his dads was, a stylish mop, only slightly long. His golden eyes were covered by reflective shades to hide the strange colour, and his skin was only slightly tanned. He wore a long sleeved yellow button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he wore dark blue denim jeans and yellow and black sneakers. He ran round to the front of... himself and kneeled down

"Oh Primus, i'm so sorry," he spoke and a pair of watered hazel eyes looked up at him

"I... Need a hospital!" she growled then winced as she held her most likely broken leg

"I've got a better idea," he smirked then comm linked his mother, whom growled then transformed and headed out to his location.

"Oh and what's your brilliant plan?" the female responded sarcastically as he grinned at her charmingly as a blue lotus skidded to a halt in front of the yellow Lamborghini Reventon.

"What did you do?" Starshine growled as her holoform got out of the car

"He ran me over!" the girl exclaimed and Starshine smiled at her

"Lemme see what I can do then, dang I'm glad this street is cut off from the rest of the city... what were you doing here anyway 'Blazer?" she asked as the Lamborghini backed up on its own making her girl yelp as a wave of pain shot up her broken leg making her hiss "sorry honey," she sighed then straightened her leg out.

"D-do you h-have any medical t-training?" the girl asked

"Heh, of course I do... erm... well, i'm the second best medic in my faction..." she frowned

"F-Faction?" the girl asked

"Can you get her to the hospital quickly?" Blazer asked

"Sweetie, that's like askin if Ratch has a mood problem," she rolled her eyes then Blazer picked the girl up with ease. She looked up at him as he grinned "what's your name?" Star asked

"L-Lola..." she spoke as she stared at him, Starshine looked at them strangely then grinned

"Well, put her in the back and I'll get her there," she smiled and he placed her securely in the back seat as Star jumped in the front, placed sunglasses over her purple eyes as the engine roared to life making Lola jump as the Lamborghinis engine purred to life.

"W-why did you call him Sweetie?" Lola asked

"He's my son," she smiled

"Really?! You look like you could be his sister or something," she spoke shocked

"Heh, trust me, i'm older than I look," she grinned then reversed and drove off with the Lambo following closely,

'_Hey Honey?'_

_'Yeah mum?'_

_'I think she has a crush on you!' _she laughed as he growled

'_Muuummmm__ she's human!'_

_'__Hey__, don't insult humans, __I__ was one!' _

_'... you was?!' _

_'__Yep,__ Stupid Starscream, when __I__ get my hands on __him i'm gonna kill him...again!' _

_'Well... I gots new respect for humans,' _he laughed and she giggled out loud

"What?" Lola asked

"Oh erm... nothing, just a funny memory," she smiled then turned left into the Hospital

_'Honey, can you get her out my back as I park up?'_ she asked and Trailblazer flashed his lights in response, parked up then got out and picked Lola out the back.

"Hi again," he grinned

"You still ran me over," she spoke slyly

"You're makin me glad I did," he smirked

"And why's that?" she growled and the next comment caught her really off-guard

"Cause I got to meet you," he smirked at her blush

"Mother in the vicinity, please stop your flirting and get in the dang hospital," Star smirked as they he nodded making his shades drop slightly showing his golden eyes making Lolo stare at him dreamily. Star giggled then drove off to park up,

"You have gold eyes," she mumbled and he nodded then took his shades off and winked at her

"Since I was born," he grinned then carried her inside. Star got her signed in after the Doctors noticed who she was she winked

"Son made a doosy on the road," she grinned

"By Doosy, so you mean breaking the girls' leg?" the receptionist asked smirking

"...Yep," Star laughed as she handed Star some papers and a pen

"Just sign there," she smiled

"Erm... ok," she shrugged then signed her used to be signature

"Oh, could you ask Ratchet to get his backside back here... our Ambulances aren't as fast as him," she sighed

"Heh, it's his day off... so sorry, maybe tomorrow," Star grinned as the girl groaned

"Ok... well just sit in the waiting room until the girls name is called," she sighed and Star nodded then sat down next to Trailblazer

"You really did it this time Blazer," she sighed

"Well, sor-ry... the street was a back street... i didn't know anyone was there," he shrugged

"You should pay more attention," she shot back "get a dang drivers licence for instance," she frowned

"You don't have a license?!" Lola yelped

"Don't need it," he shrugged and she raised an eyebrow

"What happened?" a voice asked more annoyed than anything, Star grinned and tuned around

"Hey hon, blazer hit a human," she shrugged and Sunny rolled his eyes

"I get a call from Bluestreak sayin you weren't in the med-bay... and i find you two here, with an injured girl?" he spoke dryly

"Something wrong?" she asked

"The Decepti-turds came back, Hatchets is workin overtime since we didn't expect the attack, now you have to get your backside to the med-bay... Sides is injured," he sighed and she gasped then jumped up, as did Blazer

"What happened to him?" Blazer asked worried about his uncle

"One of the no-name idiots got a lucky shot in... fraggin glitch, Starscream wasn't there... we need to re-group and get everyone repaired," he sighed, Lola just sat there listening to the conversation with confusion. "Blazer, stay here with the human, since _you_ ran her over, Star, come on," he smiled and she nodded then winked at her son and they both disappeared, shocking the girl completely.

"Err..." she spoke

"Heh, explanations?" he chuckled nervously and she nodded "heard of the Autobots?" he asked dryly and she frowned but nodded

"The big robots?" she asked and he nodded "what about them?" she asked

"Name's Trailblazer, assassin in the Autobot army," he winked as he lowered his shades and made his eyes glow making her gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"...How... can _you_ be a robot?" she asked confused

"It's only a holoform, a humanized figure made by a holomatter generator... this isn't real," he winked and she poked him

"Seems real enough to me," she shrugged

"It's solid," he grinned

"Miss Lola Harding?" a voice called and Blazer stood up then held out his hand to help her stand, she took it hesitantly, he wrapped it round his shoulder then helped her over to the doctor. Whilst working with the badly injured leg they put her to sleep since she would have been in agony any other way, after they finished Blazer sat down in a chair and waited, feeling that it would be mean to just get up and leave. He waited for around two hours until she groaned and woke up then looked round as Blazer got up and stretched

"Girl, you can sleep," he mumbled and she tilted her head in curiosity

"You stayed?" she asked shocked

"Well, I ran you over so... I thought it'd be really mean to just leave you here without someone to take you home," he shrugged and she smiled

"Thank you," she spoke and he took his shades off then winked

"You're welcome," he grinned, the door opening and closing rapidly made them turn round

"Blazer, HIDE ME!!" Neon's holoform yelped and hid behind her brother, she was a rather beautiful girl, she had curly sky blue hair that fitted perfectly with her cerulean blue eyes, her skin was a nice mix of tan and slight peach, she was slightly smaller than Blazer but had a very eye pleasing figure and wore a long light blue summer skirt and a long sleeved dark blue top.

"Who's this?" Lola asked

"Twin sister... what're you hiding from, Neon?" he asked as he turned around then the door opened and closed again

"ACK!" Neon yelped as she was tackled by two silver haired twins

"Awww," Lola grinned as Neon laughed as her two speedy boys' glomped her.

"Why are you here, and where's Hotrod?" Blazer asked

"Hotrod's on his way here... Optimus told us to come find you... we couldn't exactly leave Ty and Hurricane back at the base could we?" she sighed as she stood up with the two hyperactive kids in her arms. Finally the door opened again and a tall fiery haired male walked in, he was around 6'5, bright blue eyes, well chiselled jaw. He wore a red leather jacket and a orange button up shirt with flames on it, he also wore dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Typhoon, Hurricane... calm it," he warned with a grin

"Yes daddy," the both grinned and Neon sighed, the two boys wore identical grins and had identical golden eyes. But Typhoon had spiky silver hair when Hurricanes was more like a mop of hair they both wore a white and blue button up shirt, unbuttoned with a silver long sleeved T-shirt underneath and a pair of black baggy jeans.

"How you get em to behave is beyond me," she shook her head then turned to Lola "and you must be the one my idiot brother ran over," she smiled then gave the two small twins to Hotrod who chuckled.

"I am said person, Lola Harding," she smiled

"Neon," she smiled

"Hotrod," Hotrod grinned

"Typhoon, jus call me Ty," Typhoon grinned

"Hurricane... I don hav a nickname," he grumbled

"Ha!" Ty laughed

"Shaddup," Hurricane growled as Neon giggled

"Two bundles of joy," she sighed

"They're adorable," Lola laughed

"Thank ya," Ty grinned

"So, what did you need to find me for?" Blazer asked curiously

"Optimus says you have a report overdue... for three months, and unless you have a very valid excuse... Prowl say's he's gonna murder you," Hotrod grinned

"And that's a good thing?!" Blazer yelped as Neon giggled

"If it gets you to file in those recon reports... I mean seriously, three months?!" Neon raised an eyebrow

"But siiiiisss..." he whined as Lola laughed they all turned to look at her

"You act like humans..." she sighed

"Well... me the twins and Blazer were sparked on earth, so practically... we really are earth dwellers, Hotrod however..." Neon grinned at him

"Cybertron, i'm slightly older than those two," he pointed at the two triplets as Lola frowned

"How much older?" Lola questioned "sorry... curious side," she smiled sheepishly

"No problem, put it this way... he played with me when i was a sparkling, to humans, that's the equivalent of a baby or toddler." Neon grinned as she gaped

"I was her favourite mech," he laughed as she blushed

"I'm guessin you found him then," a female's voice alerted them; then all turned round to see a fiery haired female with the same looks as Neon, only she wore a red low cut shirt and black jeans with red boots.

"We found him," Neon grinned

"Well... come on then, I ain't sittin in that dang car park forever," she sighed

"But Auntie Starlight..." both twins gained the watery eyed look

"Ugh! I hate when you do that," she smiled and walked over to Lola "Starlight's the name, assassination is my game, also my fame but ya get the idea, now... are we staying any longer? I'm gonna get ice in my fenders," 'Light growled as it was snowing outside, it was winter.

"Aww but Starlight..." Neon adopted the same look as her boys making Lola grin

"No...no!" Starlight groaned

"Come on 'Light, why don't you just park under the cover, since Starshine works with the hospital, her kids get perfect parking cover." Hotrod shrugged and she sighed

"Ok fine, but huni you owe me," she smiled then disappeared making Lola gasp.

"...So... how do those two move so fast?" Lola asked pointing at the two now running around twins

"Well, we're not quite sure how it happened, since none of us have that lil ability, but they have a speed increaser built into their CPU, it makes them go at amazing speeds, they'd give a bullet a run for its money," Blazer grinned as Neon sighed in defeat as the twins ran round her legs

"Ty, hurricane, what did you promise?" Hotrod asked and they both stopped still then looked up at him

"That we'd go slower..." both spoke in unison

"Then do it," he instructed and they nodded

"Ok," they both grinned then carried on... at only a fraction less of speed

"...I give up," Hotrod sighed

"Well you did say to go slower, you have to say how slower... or they'll just run about until they fall asleep really," Lola explained and both parents groaned

"You really should have left them with dad," 'Light sighed

"Well i'm glad we didn't... you know his habits, I don't want them rubbing off on these two," Neon frowned

"It appears it's too late," she responded as Typhoon was blowing up a rubber glove then hitting Hurricane on the head with it.

"TY!" Hotrod yelped and grabbed the glove then put it high up so he couldn't reach it.

"Awwwww daaaddd!!" Ty moaned as Lola smiled and Neon smirked. Then the door opened and the doctor came in

"Whoa, crowded... well Miss Harding, you're free to go, you just have to keep that cast on for six weeks and you'll be able to walk fine,"

"So that means we can go?" Starlight asked

"Well I gotta take her home, after all... I did run her over," Blazer shrugged

"You're way to much like dad," Neon frowned

"Really? How?" he asked curiously

"Never mind," she sighed "come on kids, meaning you two Hotrod," she grinned at the mock hurt look on Hotrods face.

"Jus for the ride," Ty grinned then quickly nabbed two rubber gloves before anyone noticed.

"Come on then squirts, lets go," Hotrod spoke as he picked the two small boys up

"We ain't squirts," both twins growled

"Are to us," Neon laughed

"Muuuummmmyyyy," both twins whined as she rolled her eyes and ruffled their hair.

"But you're my lil squirts," she smiled "now come on Roddy, lets go," she grinned as he raised an eyebrow at the name. "Jus come on," she smiled then pulled him out "nice to meet you Lola," she winked then disappeared out the door with her twins and her guy.

"You gonna help me then?" Lola asked as she held out her hand

"Of course," Blazer grinned then plucked her out the bed like she was weightless

"Whoa..." she mumbled

"Robot strength shows through in my Holoform," he grinned mischievously '_wow... wonder how he is in bed, '_she thought and immediately blushed "something wrong?" he asked

"N-Nothing," she spoke quickly and he rolled his eyes smirking.

"Here Miss Harding, these may help, and Blazer?" the doctor asked as he gave Lola a pair of crutches

"Yeah?" he asked

"Don't run anyone else over," the doctor sighed and he chuckled

"Deal,"

"So... how many people have you ran over?" Lola asked casually

"You're the first," he grinned

"Aww I feel so special" she spoke sarcastically as he chuckled then helped her out. Meanwhile...

Nighthawk was resting on her side with two big strong black arms around her body as she snuggled up to Steelshocks chest, unfortunately; they were both jolted awake by a loud knock on the door.

"NIGHTHAWK, WAKE UP!!" ...it was her dad.

"...Hide!" she yelped and Steel gulped then hid in a small storage room at the back of her quarters, she then made sure everything was in its correct place on her body then opened the door smiling

"Something wrong dad?" she asked panting

"Hmmm, you tell me," he frowned as both Night and Steel gulped simultaneously

"I don't follow," she frowned nervously

"Your mother told me about something you did," he looked unimpressed and slightly annoyed

"... That traitor," she mumbled "ok I admit, I know you'd never let me do it without your permission but we only di-

We? Who's we?" he frowned "what are you on about?" he asked

"...What are you on about?" she asked suspiciously

"Your mum told me you'd taken my favourite paint gun... then tainted it. What were _you_ talking about?" he asked suspiciously

"Erm... noth-" she was cut off by a loud bang and a very loud-

"OW!!" and then she turned her head towards the storage space and glared

"Was that... Steelshock?" Sideswipe growled

"No!" Nighthawk spoke quickly but he pushed her aside then opened the door to the storage room and let Steelshock come tumbling out.

"Hehe...erm...er, hi?" he gulped.

A few moments after, every mech and femme in the base heard...

"...NIGHTHAWK!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Nighthawk yelped as she dodged her dad

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE IRONHIDES SON, NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU INTERFACE WITH HIM!!!?" He yelled and lo and behold Ironhide just so happened to be walking by at that moment and poked his head round the door.

"What... happened here?" he asked

"YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN WELL SON AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Sideswipe snarled and Nighthawk flinched as she stood beside Steelshock who put his arm around her

"What did he do?!" Ironhide asked shocked

"HE INTERFACED WITH MY DAUGHTER!!" Sideswipe yelled, and Ironhide he knew very well that a pissed off twin... was NOT a good thing.

"Steelshock?! What in the pits name were you thinking?! She's... one of the Lamborghini kids," he growled and Steelshock frowned

"And that matters why?" he asked frowning

"They're not trust worthy partners," he growled and Nighthawk flinched

"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU OVER-GROWN RUST BUCKET!" a female voice yelled and they turned around to see a rather pissed off pair of femmes, the one who yelled was surprisingly Chromia.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO OR ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Freefall seethed "AND YOU TOO SIDESWIPE, PUT YOUR STUPID PETTY ISSUES BEHIND YOU, FOR PRIMUS SAKE THEY WERE ONLY PRANKS, AND NOW IT'S TURNED INTO AN ALL OUT WAR!!!" she yelled angrily

"SHE INTERFACED WITH HIM!" he yelled back

"YOUR POINT BEING?!" at that moment Nighthawk and Steelshock had been sneaked out by Chromia "THEY _ARE_ OF AGE AND THEY _DO_ LIKE EACH OTHER, how would you have felt if my father hadn't of said yes to me being with you?" she asked him as she rested a hand on Sideswipes cheek as he sighed

"I wouldn't have felt so good," he sighed

"And YOU," Chromia growled at Ironhide who gulped "don't EVER talk to or about Nighthawk or ANY femme like that EVER AGAIN!" she yelled and he nodded

"Besides... it's not like we didn't see this coming," Freefall smirked

"I didn't," Ironhide scowled

"Well then you're as blind as a bloody bat, those two have liked each other since youngling-hood, and you two are NOT about to separate them now," Chromia frowned

"Ugh... fine," Ironhide grumbled, down the corridor Nighthawk and Steelshock were listening as they'd hidden from view in a small gap in the wall.

"You two can come out now," they heard Sideswipe sigh. Nighthawk poked her head round the corner seeing Ironhide sulking, Sideswipe grinning at him and the two femmes basking in pride.

"Mum?" Nighthawk asked

"Don't worry honey, we got em," Freefall winked as Steelshock smirked "but Steelshock, if you hurt her... me and Starshine will be after you with a rusty bread knife," she warned and he gulped

"Understood," he spoke quickly as 'Night grinned then glomped her mum. Meanwhile...

"Neon?" Hotrod asked smiling

"Hmm?" she responded as she painted something random.

"Would you... like to take a trip to Cybertron?" he asked and the paint brush dropped

"Of course!" she beamed then frowned "what about the twins?" she asked concerned

"Your mum said she and your dad would take care of them," he grinned

"You really thought this out didn't you?" she smiled softly

"Yep!" he laughed and she hugged him. Typhoon and Hurricane tilted their heads in thought...

"Hey Mum?" Ty asked frowning

"Hmm?" she asked turning round

"Wen do we get ta pick ar different forms?" Hurricane asked

"Erm..." she frowned

"Now if you want, but you'll have to wait a few months before you can actually transform" Hotrod explained

"Well then pick!" Neon grinned and they both searched the internet...well what they could since their over-protective parents had put safety locks on quite a few sites.

"Oooh I like dat one..." Typhoon smirked

"Oooh me to!" Hurricane smirked along with his brother

"What is it?" Neon asked and Typhoon made a small hologram of an F-16 Fighting Falcon.

"Jets?" Hotrod asked and both nodded

"We saw TC flyin ov'r te base b'fore... we'd luv ta fly like dat!" Hurricane grinned

"Exunctly!" Ty laughed at the new word

"Then again... the Autobots need a decent air force..." Hotrod frowned and the twins high fived each other

"So it's a yes" Ty asked eagerly

"Yup," both parents grinned and the twins shot out the room. They ran into the lounge and tapped TC on the leg

"Hey squirts... wasup?" he grinned

"Wen we old enof...can you teach us ta fly?" Hurricane asked and he frowned

"You're not jets," he spoke confused

"Bu' w' will be" Ty smirked

"Mum 'n' dad said we could hav F-16 Falcon Alt-modes!" both cheered

"Well then, sure I will... but... just don't beat my at my own game," TC smirked

"We gots dose speed enhancer wha-cha-ma-jigs..." Hurricane smirked

"...True," Thundercracker frowned "ok fine, but... when you do learn, don't cheat with the speed things and I'll race ya both," TC smirked

"DEAL!" both chorused then shot off.

------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Lola asked frowning

"Yup, the doc can fix just about any broken bone in a human body...cept those little bones in a humans fingers, he always has trouble with those," 'Blazer answered and she gulped as he turned down a forest path

"You know, I still haven't seen what you actually look like..." she frowned as he chuckled

"You will in a minute," he responded and they stopped at a large iron gate. A soldier came up to them

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yeah, Ratch says he'll help the girl, can you let me through please?" Blazer asked through the radio and the soldier raised an eyebrow

"Designation and position please?" he asked

"Trailblazer, Autobot recon specialist and assassin." He answered and the soldier waved to the men at the gate

"Let em through!" the soldier ordered and the gates opened letting him drive through

"It's stupid the way we have to have permission to get into our own base," Blazer sighed

"They're just being cautious right?" she asked smiling

"Yeah, since a few weeks ago when some stupid decepticon got in, saying he was a communications officer, stupid fraggers should know we only need three of them, Blazer, Jazz and Arcee," she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smirking. Then he stopped and opened his door "now unless you want to be squished, please exit the vehicle," he laughed and she got out as quickly as someone with a broken leg could do. Then her breath caught in her throat as he started to shift and transform into a large golden robot with matching gold optics, a mischievous grin appeared on his face as he lowered his hand "i'm not gonna hurt you," he assured her and she nodded then climbed up.

"You're bigger than I expected," she smiled then blushed when she re-thought what she said.

"What?" he asked not getting why she was blushing

"Innuendo... just my perverted mind acting up again," she smiled as he smirked then carried her to the med-bay where Ratchet dwelled. Upon entering Ratchet cast a glance in Lola's direction then rolled his optics

"I'm guessing she's the one you ran over?" he asked and Blazer nodded grinning

"Think you can fix her up for me?" he asked sweetly

"That charm may work on femmes Trailblazer, but not Mechs, put her on the berth and get out," Ratchet growled as Lola shrunk back against Trailblazers finger. Blazer then set her down on the table and looked at her apologetically then scat as a wrench connected with his head.

"OUCH!" he yelped as the door closed. Ratchet looked down at the female then smiled

"Now, I can assume you want that you want the leg fixed?" he asked and she nodded meekly "well then, lay down and hold still, I won't lie, this _will_ sting," he explained and she nodded

"No problem," she smiled then led down and braced herself. A few moments later she yelped feeling the bones fixing themselves rapidly as he ran a machine over her leg, then the pain stopped and her leg was perfectly fine... no trace of any broken bones ever being there.

"How?" she asked

"Perceptor assisted Wheeljack in building it... so it wouldn't blow up. It fixes human bones and ligaments...since the humans around us are constantly getting injured," he shrugged and she smiled then stood up flexing her leg.

"Wow... this is amazing, thanks," she smiled and he nodded as 'Blazer walked in grinning

"Hey Hatchet, done yet?" he asked as Lola raised an eyebrow. Now that she could actually stand, Blazer saw she was around 5'4; she had long, wavy ebony hair and a peach complexion. She then pulled a bobble off of her wrist and put her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Don't be so mean, he just fixed my leg," she frowned as Ratchet smiled down at her

"Thank you," he thanked smiling

"Hehe, ok then... so you're done then?" he asked and Ratchet nodded

"She's perfectly healthy now. Now go annoy someone else," he growled directing the comment to Trailblazer as he placed a hand over his spark

"Awww Ratch, that hurt," he sulked jokingly

"Go," he growled and Blazer grinned then scooped up Lola who yelped in surprise as she was whisked away by the giant in shining armour...

-----------------------------------

A few months after, Ty and Hurricane were zooming around the skies doing summersaults and barrel rolls.

"DUDE TIS IS AWESOME!" Ty laughed then transformed in mid-air then landed on strong, firm legs as Hurricane followed as they'd descended to see their parents off as they were going to Cybertron for a few weeks.

"Can't believe you two grew up so fast," Neon smiled as they hugged her

"Still younglings," Hotrod grinned as they stuck their glossas out at him.

"So you'll be ok then?" Neon asked

"A'course," both grinned

"No pranks and no getting into trouble..." Hotrod frowned

"No promises," Hurricane grinned "now get goin!" he hurried them and Ty helped him to push the two onto the small ship

"Ok-ok!" both parents laughed. Neon hugged them both then waved as the door closed with a hiss. The ship started up suddenly as everyone backed away to give it room... then it was gone into the sky.

"You think they'll be ok?" Neon asked looking back at Earth

"They'll be fine. How'd you like the view?" Hotrod asked smiling

"It's beautiful," she smiled looking at the blue and green sphere with white clouds swirling round it "wait... is that a hurricane?" Neon frowned as she saw a swirling white and grey mass around the Atlantic

"Probably, come on, we'll be there soon if we get to the control panel." Hotrod replied. Neon grinned then grabbed his hand

"The Auto-pilot can do that, we have a whole two weeks to ourselves," Neon smirked and he grinned deviously then scooped her up bridal style and carried her giggling form to the ships sleeping quarters as the Auto-pilot flew them further and further away from the little blue and green marble in the black mass of space.

Meanwhile...

"DECEPTICONS!!!" Red-alert screamed as he ran through the Autobot base, all alarms blazing.

"Red, yo get ta the security room, we'll get ev'ry one," Typhoon stopped Red who nodded then got back to the security room as the youngling twins sped through the base getting everyone.

When everyone was outside the news wasn't good. More decepticons had arrived.

"Lola, here have this," Trailblazer spoke then took out a small pulse rifle from sub-space then gave it to her "use it only if you have to, now hide," He instructed as she nodded then ran off with the gun in hand.

"Silverstar, whilst we do this, you hide near the base after the battle, make it look like you're an Autobot, now go," Starscream ordered. He was talking to a midnight blue jet Femme; she was around 17' and looked like the F-16 falcon, like the youngling twins.

"Yes Lord Starscream," she bowed her head then back-flipped into her falcon form and sped back into the forest.

"What do you want Star-Shit?" Sunstreaker growled "another chance at death?" he asked making his six blades appear out of his arm casings.

"Cause we can easily give you that," Starshine glared making her arm into a pulse cannon.

"Decepticons, ATTACK!" Starscream yelled and the few Decepticons he had in his army, attacked.

"Typhoon, Hurricane, TAKE EM DOWN!" Optimus ordered and the two speed demons flew over the base and crossed across each other doing a barrel roll as they fired rockets. Then they activated their speed increasers and disappeared as the decepticons fell two-by-two.

"CONSTRUCTICONS, MERGE TO FORM DEVASTATOR!" Starscream ordered and they went to

"NOT SO FAST SUCKAZ!" Typhoon laughed then shot a pulse rocket at the centre of them.

"GO TY!" Arcee cheered along with Starshine. The twins transformed in mid-air and plummeted into Starscream who fell on his back with two silver metal feet at his neck and two pulse cannons aimed at him, one at his head, and one at his spark

"Surrender or die," Ty growled, it was his cannon that was aimed at Screamers spark

"Then agen, you shot ah mum, we deserve a cheep shot," Hurricane growled. Starscream span round, back-flipped into his jet mode

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!!" he yelled, they had done their job, and now... it was time to scat, and scat they did, as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Well done you two," Optimus smiled then frowned

"Wasup Sir?" Ty asked frowning, and then a rustling was heard. The Autobots aimed their guns at the bushes then lowered them as a femme fell out, with scratches and dents in her blue armour.

"Ratchet!" Optimus called, but the CMO was already there

"She's an Autobot Sir... name unknown, but her signature reads Autobot." Ratchet informed him and Optimus nodded

"Get her to the med-bay, Ratchet." Optimus instructed and Ratchet picked the femme up then carried her inside as the youngling twins stared thinking '_she's fraggin GORGEOUS!_'

**Oooh a SPY! And a bloody good actor too ;) and what is this I see, Ty and Hurricane... have a slight**** thing for her :O read on to find out what happens, and press the widdle button saying GO! I wanna know wha'chu think XD **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Whilst Hurricane was in the lounge, Typhoon decided to go see the new femme... see if she was injured... '_Yeah, that's it_' he assured himself then walked into the med-bay to see a pair of bright lilac optics look up at him

"Hi," she smiled; she had a slight Australian accent.

"Hey," he grinned then looked to Ratchet "she ok Ratch?" he asked and Ratchet nodded

"Except for the minor dents and scratches, she's in perfect working order," he replied "now are you dead?" he asked

"No," Ty frowned

"Are you dying?" Ratchet responded and Ty immediately got the jist of where this was going... so he decided to play drama king for the day

"UGH! Save me Ratch, my energon's boiling inside of me, I'M DYING!" he cried pathetically making the femme grin, Ratchet groaned

"Unless you want a thorough scan, meaning EVERYTHING... get out of my med-bay you wuss!" he growled as Ty laughed

"Aww cum on Doc, Hurricanes busy an I have no-one to torture," he pouted

"Go... torture Ironhide," Ratchet frowned

"Patrol..." Ty frowned

"Prowl?"

"His natural, 'locked door so twins can't get in' routine kicked in around three-ish," Ty grouched

"Oh yeah, forgot about that... Wheeljack, Perceptor, Optimus? ANYONE BUT ME!?" he frowned obviously reaching the end of his rather short fuse.

"Nope, nope and nope... and nope..." Ty grinned

"OUT!" Ratchet yelled as Ty laughed then shot out as Ratchet threw a rather large wrench at him, resounding with a nice 'PANG' and a loud, but brief 'OUCH!!!!'

"Doc?" Ty asked as he came back in holding his head

"What?" he growled menacingly

"I got a dent in my helm, can ya look at it?" Ty stifled a laugh as the blue femme was practically rolling around laughing her head off.

A few short moments after Starshine walked in to find a femme in hysterics and her grand-child in a death choke from Ratchet.

"What in primus's name is going on here?" she asked shocking them all

"Hey!" Ty grinned "I wuz jus annoyin Ratch..." he grinned as Ratchet let go quickly

"I'm guessing the femme's back to full health then?" she grinned and the Blue female nodded smiling

"My name's Silverstar, my alt-mode's an F-16 Fighting Falcon," she smiled

"Whoa, jus like me an ma bro," Ty smirked

"You have a brother?" Silverstar asked, her optics widening

"Twins," Starshine smiled and Silverstar checked Typhoon out whilst he wasn't looking, giving her silent approval she grinned '_two of him, any femme's dream come true!'_ she thought to herself

But she just settled with the traditional "two of him? Wow that'll be a hoot!" she laughed as he grinned.

-------------------------

"Online your optics," Hotrod smiled and Neon did so then gaped in awe of the Planet Cybertron.

"It's... beautiful," she breathed

"Lot more now you're here," he smirked and she giggled

"How corny, come on... I wanna look around," she kissed him quickly then pulled him away from the ship.

-------------------------

"This base is huge!" Silverstar gawked

"Yah get used to it," Ty shrugged

"So she's up den?" Hurricane asked from behind them

"Yep," Ty answered as they both turned around

'_Y__ou could__'__a told me you were escortin her around, frag head!_' Hurricane growled through their twin link

'_Awww__ but I didn't wanna_' Ty smirked at his brother scowl

"Ummm... what's going on?" Silverstar asked confused

"Jus our lil Twin link, nobody knows wha we say through it; completely privet." Hurricane winked

"Nuthin about me was it?" she frowned

"...Kinda, nuthin bad though," Ty winked as she surprised herself as her systems heated up.

"Hmmm, and _you're_ not so bad yourself," Hurricane smirked as she gulped

"Uh..." she spoke nervously as Hurricane walked beside her

"AH, I see you're awake then," a loud voice spoke, they turned round to see Optimus Prime smiling down at them

"Dude... you seriously need to shrink a bit..." Ty frowned

"Nah, you just need to grow," he retorted as Ty dead-panned.

"Ah can't," he growled

"Well then be quiet," Optimus smirked then looked to Silverstar "your quarters are three doors down from these two, just in case you get in trouble." He explained and her optics widened '_only three away from these two?! Hmmm... I wonder if a few trips back and forth are in order'_ she mused.

"Is that so?" Ty smirked

"Non of your shenanigans you two," Optimus frowned

"What do you think Ty?" Hurricane grinned

"Oh I think i'll shenan-again" Ty matched his brothers' grin as Silverstar giggled. Optimus rolled his optics.

"Have you had any Training?" Optimus asked casually

"Yes," she answered

"Well then, i'll give you a week to get settled in then your duties begin," he informed her then walked off.

------------------

"So... where are we?" Neon frowned; they were situated on a large hill-like structure overlooking the city

"My favourite spot in Cybertron," Hotrod smiled. She leaned over and kissed him

"I can see why," she spoke softly and he lifted her face up catching her in a passion filled kiss

"Neon?" Hotrod asked between kisses

"Hmm?" she responded and he pulled away slightly

"Will... will you bond with me?" he asked nervously, she immediately tackled him in a big hug

"FINALLY!" She smiled and kissed him. "That's a yes by the way," she giggled.

-------------------

A few days had gone by and Silverstar had been accepted into the Autobots rather quickly, and her plan was getting harder by the minute... no seriously, it was... in the short time she'd been there, the Decepticon spark she had... had been invaded by two silver twins.

Using her special talent, becoming invisible, she sneaked into the de-briefing room and quickly went through the draws getting seven important files then sub-spacing them. She then jolted to a stop as Red-alert entered the room, looked around then sat down RIGHT NEXT TO HER. She slipped out the room silently then ran to her quarters still invisible. A few moments after her door was knocked on, she placed the data-pads in a special secret compartment in the wall then opened her door to see Ty and Hurricane, both looking nervous

"Can I help you?" she asked smiling, both took one nervous glance at her

"Wouldyouconsidercominforaflywithus?" they talked speedily as she smirked

"And...Strangely enough, if actually got that," she giggled "I'd be glad to," she smiled "where to?" she asked

"We wuz thinkin over Paris," Ty smiled

"Hmmm... ok," she smiled and linked arms with them "to the skies!" she cheered and they set off.

'_Starscream to Silverstar!'_

_'What?' _she snapped back as she was enjoying her time with the twins, who were showing off by pulling cool stunts and tricks in mid-air.

'_Where are you?!'_ he growled

'_...Somewhere near France'_ she answered meekly

'_...Why?'_

_'The Autobot twins, those two speedy ones... they invited me out for a flight so I agreed'_ she answered simply and she could just SEE the evil smirk appearing on Starscreams dark face

'_Take them down, right now!__ DESTROY THEM!__ You have the element of surprise!'_ he ordered but she cut off her link

"No," she spoke quietly as they landed on a hill overlooking Paris. "Wow," she smiled, but the twins were to busy staring at her. She turned round and 'blushed' at their gaze "what?" she grinned

"Welikeyou!" they both spoke at the same time super-speedy, she frowned then gaped '_aww fraggit'_ she thought

"Both of you?" she asked shocked and they both nodded "well who am I to argue with twins," she purred as they both grinned then advanced on her.

------------------------------------

"You ok?" Sunstreaker frowned as Starshine wobbled slightly

"I'm fine," she smiled

"She refuses to recharge," Ratchet sighed, they'd gotten a rather injured patient the day prior and Starshine refused to recharge until he was fixed.

"He'll be fine Babes," Sunny sighed as he massaged her shoulders

"He's my father-in-law...i'm not resting until he's up," she spoke seriously

"Jazz'll be fine with me, now go get some recharge!" Ratchet ordered. Starscream had gotten a VERY lucky shot on Jazz's spark-casing during the battle a few days prior; he'd been down for the count since.

"NO!" she growled shocking both of them "I am NOT going to stop," she stated

"Star..." Sunny sighed "I know him better than anyone, even Sides... he won't give up without a fight, please... just get some rest," Sunny pleaded as he kissed her softly.

"...Fine but i'm recharging here," she stated stubbornly, Sunny looked round to her see Ratchet rolling his optics then nodding,

"No you're not," he growled then picked her up bridal style and carried her fussing form out of the med-bay and back to their quarters. He sat down and let her head rest on his lap with the rest of her comfortably placed on the plush surface, which had been converted from the normal hard surface to the soft cushiony one when she'd been turned into a Cybertronian since she wasn't able to rest without a soft surface to sleep on. She would have protested, but she found his lap to be extremely comfortable. It didn't help her cause at all when he started running his fingers through her long synthetic blue hair, she sighed softly before letting her body succumb to the recharge it desperately needed.

----------------------

A few days after Red-alert had noticed the missing files... looked at the security footage and came to one conclusion, it was an inside Job, and since Mirage and Blurr were busy on patrol at that current time... there were only two suspects that could have done it, without being seen...

"HEY GET OFFA US!" Typhoon yelped as they both were dragged to the security room by Ironhide.

"WHAT DID WE DO?" Hurricane yelled. Silverstar watched in horror as her two mechs were blamed for what she'd done...

"Hey, let go of them!" Neon yelled as she and Hotrod walked into the base

"MUM!" both yelped struggling to free themselves from Ironhides grasp

"They're traitorous little demons!" Ironhide growled

"Wha?" Ty frowned

"What did they do?" Hotrod asked

"They stole several files on the new femme and sparkling arrivals," Ironhide grunted

"And do you have proof?" Neon gasped

"Yes," Ironhide spoke

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Hurricane yelled

"I want to see this proof," Neon growled as her optics glowed dangerously. They made it to the security room and Neon watched the tape confused

"There's nothing there..." Hotrod frowned

"Watch," Red-alert spoke and the draw opened, multiple files were taken and then the draw closed and Red-alert walked in

"What does that prove?!" Neon growled

"Mirage and Blurr were on patrol duty at that time... only two mechs would be able to do that quick enough so the camera wouldn't catch them," Red spoke and Neon looked at her boys frowning

"Mum... you know us... we wouldn't do this!" Ty cried and she hugged them but was pulled away by Ironhide

"GET OFF OF HER!" Hotrod snarled shocking the weapons specialist "now let my kids go," he growled

"No, they're going in the brig until Prime finds a punishment suitable for these two traitors," Ironhide growled then pushed the two boys out of the room as Hotrod held a furious Neon in place as two twin swords shot out of her wrists ready to stab Ironhides spark until it diminished.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Trailblazer and Lola were... well drunk, and at the moment, they were dancing in circles on the street outside her home.

"Lad-de-da-de-dum-de-da!" Lola hiccupped then stumbled at her door, she got her keys out and un-locked it then walked in and turned around "cum on in!" she giggled and he walked in, admittedly tripping over the step and purposely stumbling over the couch taking her with him. She giggled under his strong muscular form before quieting down and staring up into his golden eyes, he grinned charmingly, which was the only prompting she needed, she reached her hand round through his yellow hair and pulled him down into a firm lust filled kiss.

---

The morning after, Lola woke up with a headache... and an arm around her...

"Ugh, who did I sleep with?" she mumbled like it wasn't the first time it had happened. Only this time... she felt really comfortable with the two strong tanned arms around her waist. She turned round slowly and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the drool-worthy holoform of Trailblazer snoozing peacefully, emitting a cute small snore every now and then... then she realised they both had no clothes on and couldn't help looking down then gaping.

"Oh my gawd," she gasped. Then the door bell rang jolting him awake, he gaped

"Oh we did not...did we?" he frowned

"yeah, I guess we kinda did," she growled "now you can make clothes appear on yourself right?" she asked and he nodded "well as much as it pains me to make you do this, put clothes on and answer the damn door," she pointed to the door as he smirked slyly

"It _pains_ you?" he grinned

"Just do it," she spoke holding her head. Just then his body gained clothes... just to be annoying, he only had on black boxers "damn you" she groaned then pulled a cover over her. He just laughed the opened the door to revile a gawking young female

"Who are you?" she asked shocked then looked round his gorgeous form to see a sheepish grin across Lola's features "holy SHEET woman!" she laughed

"Hi Melanie," she squeaked

"I heard some pretty loud noises last night," she grinned evilly then pointed to both "and now I know why,"

"We were drunk..." Lola sighed

"Still... nice goin girl," she grinned "...is that a REVENTON!?" she gaped at the car in the driveway "AND HE'S RICH!!" she almost practically fainted "if you dump him... can I have him?" she grinned as Blazer laughed

"Well not exactly," Lola sighed and Blazer frowned at her "no worries Blazer, she works with me and Annabelle," she smiled, despite Lola's love for painting, she was an army woman, she worked alongside Will Lennox's daughter Annabelle, only Lola out-ranked Annabelle. Melanie was the same rank as Annabelle.

"I AM the Reventon," Blazer smirked as the rest of his clothing appeared on his body

"Aww man, I loved that view," Mel sighed

"Good to know; now Lola, I need to go... Prime's gonna kill me if I don't get those reports in," she grinned

"Prime, OPTIMUS PRIME YOU'RE AN AUTOBOT!!?" Mel gaped and he nodded then disappeared

"I'll be back for i'll be back for _you_ Later, Lola." He chuckled then did a doughnut and shot off.

"Oh my gawd you slept with an Autobot!" Mel gaped

"Yeah, one sec... i'm kinda naked here," Lola sighed

"...Too much info," Mel dead-panned


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So... how was he?" Mel asked, finally Lola had gotten dressed into a camouflage t-shirt and a pair of black baggy pants.

"I DUNNO! I was drunk!" she stressed "but DAMN I wish I could remember..." she whined

"Well... according to the noises, he was guuuud," Mel purred

"Don't tease me!" Lola hid her face in the couch pillow

"Hey, one good fact... you can't get pregnant by him," Mel laughed evilly

"DAMN YOU!" Lola yelled then pounced on the laughing female.

---------------------

"Neon?" Blazer asked as he saw his sister distraught in the lounge

"Go away," she mumbled sadly

"Neon, what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Their punishment..." she gulped

"Who's punishment, what?" he asked confused

"Ty and Hurricane... they were blamed for something... the punishment..." she made a mechanical version of sobbing noises; Silverstar walked in to hear what the punishment was and immediately froze "b-because t-they... a-apparently took, extremely s-secret files on the new arrivals... their p-punishment..."

"What is it Neon?" Blazer hugged his sister comfortingly

"D-deactivation," she cried. At that moment, not only Silverstar left the room in fury... but Sunstreaker, Starshine, Sideswipe and Freefall took off too, all in complete rage.

------------------

"Bro?" Ty asked

"Wasup Ty?" Hurricane sighed

"You didn't take em did you?" Ty asked uncertainly

"No, Ty." He replied gulping "I didn't take em,"

"Then who did?!" Ty exclaimed frustrated

"Guys?" a female voice asked and they both looked around, and then backed up as a form materialized in front of them

"Silver?!" both gaped

"Yeah... it's me," she smiled sadly "I know what your punishment is," she gulped and sat down in-between them

"How did you do that?" Hurricane frowned

"My ability... i'm a spy 'Cane... it's what I do," she shrugged

"What's the punishment?" Ty asked

"...Deactivation," she shuddered sadly as they both froze on the spot "guys... I need you to trust me..." she sighed

"We do..." both smiled

"...You won't when I tell you this," she hung her head sadly and they both frowned "...it was me," she sighed

"What was?"

"I stole the files... they're in a secret panel in my quarters..." she spoke guiltily

"Why?!" both gaped, then she stood up and pressed a hand against the Autobot symbol on her chest

"My mission..." she answered and removed the fake panel to reveal the Decepticon logo beneath "i'm so sorry..." she spoke truthfully as they stayed silent "I never thought I'd find... love, in a place full of enemies, I thought I'd be in and out and I wouldn't care for the consequences of the one blamed... but I do care," she spoke in a whisper,

"You...you're a decepticon!" Ty gulped as he walked closer to her

"Yes... but i'm getting you out of this... I can't stand by and watch you be deactivated... I love you too much," she spoke truthfully and both twins hugged her, she stood there dumfounded,

"Wait... they'll kill you," Ty froze and she nuzzled his neck

"So?" she whispered

"Ehem!" a deep voice growled and Ty looked to the door to see Ironhide standing there glaring at them. In an instant, Hurricane had put the Autobot logo back on her chest before Ironhide noticed

"I know..." Silverstar sighed then kissed both twins "i'll get you out of this... I promise," she whispered to both of them before leaving.

------------------------

"HOW COULD YOU!!!?" Starshine raged

"It was necessary," Optimus sighed

"BUT DEACTIVATION!!!?" Freefall seethed "THEY'RE JUST KIDS!"

"LET ME GO!!!" Sunstreaker raged; both arms adorned with six sharp blades, his optics swarming with fury. Ratchet and Ironhide held him back, actually struggling to keep the mech from be-heading the Autobot leader.

"They stole files from the highly important storage; it's a punishment fitting the crime." Prowl shot back

"DEACTIVATION!" both Freefall and Starshine growled in unison

"THEY'RE MY ONLY GRANDCHILDREN!!!!" Sunstreaker yelled in hurt fury

"...Deactivation is tomorrow... at 3pm sharp." Prowl spoke as Prime had left due to stress of hurting people he cared for. Ratchet and Ironhide let the warrior fall to his knees shaking in fear and anger, as they left the room silently, with Prowl following.

"Sunny... we need to go to Neon," Starshine spoke softly, helping Sunstreaker up to his feet. He growled then stormed out of the room.

---------------------

The next day, Silverstar grabbed the files out of the compartment in her wall and turned on her image-displacer and stalked down the hallways, many mechs looked around when she pushed past, but never saw anything.

She walked into the security office and placed the files back in place... whilst Red-alert was watching with wide optics. She then neatened the pile slowly then left the room. A few moments later she appeared in the cell with the twins again

"Silver!" they both grinned

"The files are back in the security office... I dunno if the sentence will still hang, cause you're in here and there's no way you could get through those bars..." she sighed

"Question... how'd you get through?" Hurricane asked curiously as she smiled and kicked a mirror under the laser bars, knocking the beams elsewhere, showing a perfect arch to get through.

"Girl yo got skills," Ty chuckled as she smiled

"Guys... I really don't wanna do this..." she spoke quietly

"Do what?" they asked and she became invisible

"...Goodbye." she whispered and they both shot up but was too late as the mirror was taken away from the lasers and smashed against the wall... then the door clanged shut.

----------------------

"It appears we made a mistake," Optimus sighed as Prowl and the others agreed

"But how could this of happened... Mirage again was seen in the lounge whilst the files were put back in place, so it couldn't of been him," Prowl reasoned

"And the twins were in the brig, so it's quite obvious it wasn't them... we should really let them out," Ratchet sighed

"Mirage, go get the twins," Optimus instructed and the spy nodded then walked out.

In the brig the twins were sat on the berth with extremely saddened optics, then they heard the door open and shot up hopefully, unfortunately... it wasn't the 'bot they hoped for...

"Oh... it's you," Ty sighed and sat back down as Hurricane slumped against the wall

"How nice of you," Mirage replied dryly, then turned the lasers off "come on, Prime wants to see you," and the twins followed him out getting nasty glares along the way there... to which they just sighed and accepted. Once they made it to Prime's office they stood in front of his desk, faces downcast and saddened

"I must offer my apologies, it seems we were wrong," Optimus sighed as he stood in front of the two

"Ok," they spoke in unison, with the same sad tone.

"You're free to go," Prime smiled and they nodded sadly. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously

"She's gone Prime... Silverstar... she was the spy... the one that took the files... she's gone..." Hurricane spoke quietly for once

"So it was the femme," Optimus growled

"She put them back, sir." Ty sighed "to get us out of trouble..."

"And why would she do that?" Prime frowned

"...We'd rather not answer," both replied "now if you'll excuse us, we would like to find our femme," and before another word was uttered the twins were gone faster than a speeding bullet.

Meanwhile

"Ugh!" Silverstar yelped as she was thrown to the floor by Starscream

"You traitorous little piece of scrap," he growled as she held the shoulder she'd fallen on. He pulled her from the floor by said shoulder making her cry out in pain

"Please, lord Starscream..." she whimpered, knowing what was to come. He pinned her against the wall

"You need to be punished," he growled darkly as she offlined her optics. Just as his claws dug into her hip armour and his teeth into her neck, a loud sonic boom echoed throughout the base, followed by another just after it. Then Starscream was knocked off his feet by an un-known force

"GET OFFA OUR GIRL!" two voices yelled in perfect unison. Silverstar stared in shot at the voices owners, where two pissed off silver twins stood. "There's no way you're leavin us that easily," they smiled at her as Hurricane put a rather large hole in Starscreams head...

"This time, he better stay dead," he growled then smiled at Silverstar

"...Why?" she breathed and they walked closer to her and enveloped her in a comforting hug

"Cause we love you," they both spoke softly, she smiled and hugged them back

"...Are you purring?" Ty smirked at her

"I'm a triple-changer..." she smiled then transformed into a gorgeous midnight blue panther with sharp teeth and sharp claws, the twins let out a synchronised wolf whistle in appraisement as a loud rumbling was heard

"TWINS!" Optimus bellowed as they flinched and turned around, Silverstar hid behind their legs fearfully. The large Autobot leader walked in looking... calm?

"Optimus, we can explain," Hurricane spoke

"No need, I understand... I just wished you'd told your mother before you left..." Optimus frowned, just as he said that a blue blur came out of nowhere and glomped them both,

"Oh primus I was so worried! I thought you'd been deactivated!" Neon cried as they hugged her back

"We're fine mum, where's dad?" Ty asked as he rubbed her back comfortingly; she pulled away and looked back

"Musta lost him... i'm quite fast when I want to be," she smiled sheepishly then looked round them to see the panther femme with her 'ears' down and her body lowered to the floor, trying to hide in the floor itself.

"Come on Silver, they ain't gonna 'urt ya," Hurricane smiled and she transformed into bi-pedal mode with her head lowered

"We would like to ask you a question, Silverstar." Optimus smiled softly, she looked up curiously "would you consider... joining the Autobots?" he asked and she gaped

"B-but the files," she frowned

"Were put back in place... and rather neatly I might add," he smirked "so...?" she looked at her two favourite mechs, both wearing identical spark-dazzling grins that challenged Jazz's best grin.

"... It'd be an honour," she smiled and both twins grabbed her and picked her up in a big hug making her squeal and laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: i'm ALLLIIVVVEEE!! XD well...sorta. Anywhoo, this chapt was doin my head in as I couldn't think of anything to write...then a friend of mine popped over and said 'why don't you add in Red-alert as he IS a Lamborghini'...I was lyk...'FINALLY, IDEA!!' So yeah, writers block sucks -.-'**

Chapter 9

"So... how long do you think he'll be?" Melanie asked as her and Lola were watching I-Robot

"Sonny's so cute," Lola giggled

"You have a strange fetish for robots," Mel dead-panned. They both almost jumped off the couch in shock when Blazer turned his holoform on, right in between them.

"Ahhhh... comfy," he smirked

"BLAZER!" Lola yelped as he laughed, she punched him in the arm making him pout and rub it

"You wouldn't BELIEVE the day I've had..." Blazer sighed

"Humour us," Mel sighed

"The twins, Ty and Hurricane, my lil nephews... were blamed for stealing important files... they got the worst punishment ever... deactivation," he sighed as Lola gaped "don' worry... the real culprit, Silverstar... fessed up cause she _looovvessss_ them." He smirked as they both stared dryly at him "she was a Decepticon," he snickered "not anymore."

"You mean they got a Decepti-creep girlfriend who then stole files, gave them back cause the twins got blamed; THEN turned Autobot?" Mel frowned "wow... really cliché,"

"Wait... they BOTH got the same girl?" Lola frowned

"Well yeah... most twins do that cause their spark split when they were sparked making twins, so a femme can bond with em both at the same time... just like bonding with one mech," he shrugged

"...Your kind is weird, i'm off before I catch permanent brain malfunctions," Mel frowned then stood up

"Ya know, Ratchet and my mum can fix that right up," he chuckled as she shook her head and left.

"Seya Lola," she waved them goodbye and shut the door smiling.

"Now that she's gone," Blazer smirked slyly

"Blazer?" Lola frowned

"Hmm?" he smirked as he advanced on her

"We were drunk... this is not rig-" she was cut off by his lips presses firmly on hers in a lust-filled kiss to which she eagerly returned.

* * *

"Ok Prowl, it's now your job to make sure Silverstar's on a GOOD rota," Prime frowned

"With all-due respect, sir, how was I supposed to know that putting her on a patrol duty with the two Jazz-look-a-likes; would be a bad idea?" Prowl asked

"By realising the fact that she WAS a Decepticon, and she IS their mate, may be a good example." Prime rolled his optics

"Fine, i'll rearrange the rotas... i'll put Mirage on with her," Prowl sighed

"Then who will go with Hound?" Optimus frowned and Prowl sighed, getting slightly annoyed.

"Please sir, just let me do my job," Prowl sighed

"As Prime, it is my job to make sure my officers don't interface on duty," Optimus frowned "now fix this; you're dismissed." Optimus sighed. Prowl nodded then walked out, walked to his Office, locked the door, turned the soundproofing system on, then yelled in anger. Unfortunately... there was a witness to his anger.

"Uhh..." a female voice spoke and he turned around to meet a Femme's gaze, she was quite small, a blue visor covered her blue-purple optics, which if they weren't covered, would have showed concern, her body was small, agile and rather pretty. She was almost pure white in colour, only a tint of metallic silver paint ran down her sides in a tribal pattern. On her legs were wheels that dropped down to make skates, and hidden within her arms were the rims of the other two wheels, they made rotating saws. Her face was sculpted small with ice blue lips and a light grey face. "Are you ok sir?" and her voice; not too high, and not to low... just soft toned and definitely fit her soft features. He name was Snow, just Snow.

"I'm fine, Snow," he smiled, she worked with him in the tacticians field... and was ultimately, off limits, as she wasn't an Autobot, nor a Decepticon... she was a Neutral... choosing to help out if needed.

"Ok then, I was in here waiting for you because Blurr brought the files back, he said to take them straight to you," she spoke softly then handed him the files

"Thank you," he smiled then looked over the files as she stood there "anything else?" he asked

"N-no sir," she stuttered as he smirked, he knew very well that she liked him... unfortunately; Prime's orders were non-negotiable... Neutral's had to stay un-touched, or else he would have had her straight away... and she was too shy to try anything with him.

"Well then, you're dismissed," he spoke and she nodded then turned to leave, but then in a shocking burst of confidence, she turned back around

"Sir?" she asked and he looked up

"Yes?"

"Would you...erm...be interested in..." she trailed off there "...never mind," she smiled then walked out quickly embarrassed, Prowl immediately smirked after the door closed

"Like putty in my hands," he mumbled then went back to work.

* * *

It was getting Late and the base was settling down for the night. The only busy mech at that point was in fact Red Alert, who was inclined to fix the cameras that had been smashed by the triplets on there last prank riot. They had managed to destroy fifteen cameras in total, making his job _'sooooo much easier'. _On the fifth one Red Alert sat down and held his head in his hands, he'd effectively...had enough.

"Why?! What is the reason behind my torture?!" he yelled to no-one in particular as he shook with sadness (remember, he IS a Lambo...so he shall be included!) "Why does nobody care?" he mumbled. During this, one of the other neutral femmes watched frowning. The neutrals had landed a few weeks before, most of them were femmes meaning about 70 percent; the rest were mechs.

This femme in particular was also counted as an outcast, a spy, a silent warrior. Nobody talked to her since she refused to talk back... something about a voice problem.

"Who's there?!" he yelped making her jump, she walked in quietly. "Who are you?" he frowned as she shook her head and pointed to her throat then shrugged. Her form was tall and curved, her facial features were grey and hard to see, her emerald optics were covered by a red visor, her body was streamlined and black with two thin long wings on her back. Two long fins fell down from her waist as two smaller ones acted as heels on her feet as the turbo boosters resided on her back. "You can't speak?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Why?" he questioned, her vocalizers had actually been ripped clean out of her throat, leaving small traces behind damaging her throat and fuel lines, if she stayed silent, her throat remained in tact, Megatron...didn't leave any trace of a way to save her throat like he did with Bumblebee.

"That's Echo," a males voice chuckled, Red Alert turned to face a large black and red mech "names Sniper, her brother," he smiled as Echo grinned

"Ah, well...why doesn't she talk?" Red asked curiously

"Megatron got her while the squadron wasn't looking... it was a poor mistake on our part, nobody knows what happened to her during that traumatic experience, but when she was thrown back to us...she couldn't talk," he explained as Echo looked at the floor sadly "when we tried looking for the problem...she almost died," he explained

"... Has anyone talked to Ratchet about this?" Red Alert asked shocked

"Well, we've been afraid she'll offline for good if he does, so...she stays silent," Sniper explained shrugging

"Ah..." Red sighed

"Echo wanted to help you, you seemed depressed," Sniper smirked

"...Really?" Red asked sounding astonished, Echo nodded smiling.

"I'm no good at it though so... i'm going," Sniper made a hasty retreat leaving Red and Echo to fix the Cameras.

"Thank you Echo," Red alert let a rare smile appear on his face, Echo then did something Red Alert didn't expect; she used her hands to say 'you're welcome', in human sign language. "Let's get started," with that they finished off earlier than expected ending up at the security room. "Well...that went quickly," Red commented smiling as Echo nodded. "I think you should head to your berth now, Echo" Red spoke as she nodded

'**Thank you'** she spoke in sign language as he nodded

"No, thank you," he smiled

'**I'll properly introduce myself, my name is Echo, i'm a spy for the neutrals,'** she held out her hand for him to shake, but he took it and kissed the back of it making her blush

"Pleasure to meet you Echo, I am Red Alert, Head of Security for the Autobot base," he spoke back

'**And who said chivalry was dead'** she smiled shyly

"Obviously a complete nut case," he smirked as she nodded

'**Indeed, well... goodnight Red Alert, if you need help with the Cameras...or someone to talk to...i'm always free... unless you want someone who can actually speak' **she signed smiling sheepishly

"I'd be glad to, and likewise to the talk thing" he smiled hinting at what happened between her and Megatron

'**Since none of my comrades can understand sign language...it would be great to have someone to talk to,'** she grinned then kissed his cheek then waved and ran off, as he stood frozen to the spot.

"You...you're welcome..." he mumbled shocked then walked into the security room.

* * *

"Blazer?" Lola asked tiredly as she rested her head on his bare well toned chest

"Hmm?" he sounded

"... I love you," she mumbled, he looked down shocked only to find her asleep, he wrapped his arms securely around her and smiled then kissed her forehead

"I love you too Lola," he whispered then went into recharge.

* * *

**Yay, Blazer an Red got some love...and now I shall sleep cuz it's late...and i'm tired, night all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'M ALIIIIIIIIIVE!! Sorta... anywhoo... sorry for the long wait, at least you get an bit more insight to Echo :D and a little surprise at the end ;)**

"**Blah**" – Sign Language  
-Blah- comm system

**Chapter 10**

"Echo?" Sniper asked softly as she turned to face him

"**What?**" she asked in sign language

"... You ok?" he asked concerned, she'd been sat on the roof for a while just staring out at the start of the new day.

"**I'm a freak...**" she signed sadly; he sighed then sat down next to her

"That Red Alert doesn't seem to think so... and I don't think so, maybe if you tried socializing..." he suggested then stopped when she gave him the driest look she could muster.

"**I'm a MUTE Sniper... how could I possibly 'Socialize' without speech?**"

"Sorry..." he sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister "you're no freak, you're a beautiful femme..." he smiled as she snuggled up to him

"**Thanks**"

While this cute scene was unfolding Red Alert was looking at the screen that showed Camera on the roof smiling softly.

"Who's that?" a accented voice asked, making Red jump and spin round aiming his gun at the mechs spark

"Oh for Primus sake; don't do that!" Red yelled lowering the gun, a sheepish looking Inferno stood in the doorway with his hands up

"Sorry Red," Inferno spoke "I forgot..."

"No problem Inferno, and to answer your question... that's Sniper and his sister Echo, she helped me with the broken cameras last night," he answered smiling slightly.

"Aaahh, so... you like her then?" Inferno grinned

"Yes, as a friend..." Red answered frowning

"She could be more you know," Inferno spoke wiggling his optical ridges

"How, she's a mute and I have a glitch!" he argued

"You both have difficulties... could be a good couple" Inferno smiled slightly in encouragement "just try it ok?" he asked

"... Fine..." Red mumbled

* * *

Meanwhile

"Wakey-wakey Lola," Blazer grinned at the sleepy woman whose head was rested on his chest

"Noooo," she groaned

"C'mon, I have patrol today," Blazer sighed, she lifted her head up and kissed him

"Fine," she pouted then put her dressing gown on and got out of bed

"Lolaaaa" he groaned then got up, materializing clothes onto his naked body (fwoar...)

"What?" she asked whilst putting clothes on, he walked up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist possessively "mornin beautiful," he purred making her shudder then turn around in his embrace and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I wuv you," she smiled resting her head on his chest, he ran his fingers though her hair lovingly

"I wuv you too," he spoke softly and kissed her head.

"Blazer... how did your mother and her sister become robots like you?" she asked curiously

"A machine built by the Decepticons, why?" he asked

"... No reason, just wondering," she replied yawning.

"Lola... don't think about asking... I won't let you do it," Blazer sighed knowing what she wanted to know for.

"What if I wasn't happy with my life...? I have no-one Blazer... I have Mel... and that's it" she sighed, breaking free of his grip and sitting down on the bed. He walked over then got down on both knees and lifted her chin to look at him

"Lola... i'll always have my holoform... you have me..." he smiled running his thumb down her jaw

"You're a robot Blazer... i'm a human..." she sighed

"That's good enough for me..." he shrugged

"I want a family Blazer... but I can't have one if i'm with you... but I want to be with you," she spoke sadly

"...Ok," he sighed

"What?" she asked looking hopeful

"... i'll think of something," he smiled then reached up and kissed her "but I seriously gotta go, or Prowl'll have my aft as an ornament," he grinned

"Ok Blazer... adios babes," she winked as his holoform dematerialized before her eyes as a roar of an engine tore up the road.

* * *

Neon had officially... had enough, normally; she was a nice calm and collected femme...

"YOU GLITCH HEAD!!" she fumed as Hotrod winced "you could have DIED!"... now she'd flipped.

"But I didn't..." he gulped "Neon... it wasn't anything bad" he flinched as she threw something across the room

"Nothing bad, NOTHING FUCKIN BAD?! THAT SHOT WAS THREE INCHES AWAY FROM YOUR MAIN FUEL LINE!!" she yelled he stood up then pulled her up against him

"Quiet Neon... shouting doesn't suit you," he spoke softly as she relaxed in his arms... he just did that to her... made her relax no matter how stressed

"Sorry," she mumbled as he kissed her forehead

"I should be the one who's sorry Neon... I should have been more careful..." he sighed. She nuzzled his neck making his engine give off a soft purring noise

"I thought I'd lost you," she mumbled "there was so much energon..."

"Well, everything's fine now..." he soothed rubbing her back. During a fight Hotrod had pushed Prime out of the way of Hook's photon cannon, the shot was actually meant for his spark... but Hotrod being smaller, ended up in his throat. The shot had torn through his neck almost decapitating him. He was very lucky that it didn't sever the main fuel and energon lines or he would have been headless.

"You're lucky to be alive Hotrod," a voice spoke up, halting the moment. They both turned to face the voice to see Optimus standing there smiling slightly

"I know sir," Hotrod let go of Neon to face him properly

"That was a very brave yet stupid thing to do... there will always be someone to pass the matrix onto Hotrod... but you can't find another father for those two twins of yours," he sighed "so... next time, don't jump in front of a shot for someone who can be replaced," Optimus finished

"Sir... you can't be replaced nobody could do this job better than you," Neon spoke quietly

"Thank you Neon, that's a very kind thing to say... but i'm sure there are a few bots in this base that could do it justice," Optimus smiled, "now... Hurricane and Typhoon are playing dodge the planes to impress their femme, _someone_ better stop them," he smirked then walked out.

-TWINS!!- They both yelled through the comm links

-We'll stop!- they both yelped in response

-Good, now get back to the base PRONTO- Neon yelled

-Before we come after you! - Hotrod added then the links were terminated "now," Hotrod grinned pulling her up against him as she kissed his chest

"Sorry honey, I have patrol duty... maybe later," she grinned then slipped out of his grip and scat as he pouted, she ran back in a second later and kissed him then ran back out again; turning that pout into a dreamy grin.

* * *

"Sideswipe?!" Freefall called, said mech appeared in front of her seconds later

"What did you do with my CD's?" she asked frowning

"... Uum... heh... well, I erm," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Sideswipe..." she growled in a warning tone

"I glued them to Cliffjumper while he was recharging," he answered sheepishly, he was expecting her to yell at him... instead... he got a shrug

"Eh... couldn't of thought of a better use for them," She shrugged as he gaped "oh c'mon even I hate that little shit for what he says about Sunny" she scowled

"...Wanna help me repaint him?" he asked grinning again

"SURE!" she returned the grin as they shot off to re-paint Cliffjumper.

* * *

"Ok Echo, transform!" Sniper instructed, the femme jumped up and span round in mid air, gears moved and shifted placed, rearranging themselves into the stealth and reconnaissance plane... the Predator. "Try it Echo" he instructed.

As he did; her engines let out a high pitched screech noise that rebound off of the mountainous canyon around them, giving Echo a sonar reading of the surroundings "have it?" he asked as the engine roared signalling 'yes' "then navigate through the canyon," he instructed "with no optic sensors on," he smirked as the Predator shot off, twisting and turning quicker than anything anyone had –or ever would of- seen. She did a sideways barrel roll through a large arc in the rock then flew up doing a back-flip; she transformed in mid air and landed next to Sniper with a smug smirk on her face.

"**I am GOOD**" she signed grinning

"Yes you are!" Sniper cheered "and you're getting better," he laughed then she took her gun out and aimed at the rocks above them, Sniper growled "come out or she'll shoot!" he yelled as a red mech walked out from behind the rocks then jumped down.

"Sorry to sneak up... the names Inferno," he smiled as Echo kept her gun up "no need to fret lil lady... i'm an Autobot," he winked "i'm Reds friend," at this she subspaced her gun immediately and smiled

"I'm Sniper, this is Echo," Sniper smiled as she waved

"Yeah, Reds told me about you two, brother an sister right?" he asked and they both nodded in unison

"**He talks about us?**" Echo asked curiously

"Mostly you," Inferno winked

"You understand her?" Sniper asked shocked as Echo blushed

"Yeah, Red taught me how to understand sign language when one of the human soldiers became deaf from an explosion in Wheeljack's lab, he taught most of us actually. Now Echo... who tried to fix that wound?" Inferno asked pointing at the badly wielded gash on her throat

"The medic on our ship... he wasn't that good," Sniper sighed

"...so you won't go see Ratch?" Inferno questioned

"... no, i'm to worried that she'll permanently offline so she stays silent," Sniper explained

"**Well i'm going back to the base... i'll see you there,**" she then transformed and flew back to the base quickly.

As soon as she walked into her room she noticed something different... on her berth was a box. She cautiously walked over and elongated her 'nails' into sharp blades. She lifted the lid and smiled, retracting the blades she sat down next to the box and pulled out a Transformer sized bouquet of rare energon flowers, they were like Day lilies in shape, but a gorgeous glowing blue in colour. And they smelled so sweet. She placed the energon flowers carefully on the berth and took the card out and read it...

'_I saw these and well... thought of you so... here... from Red' _she hugged the flowers and ran out to find the Security director.

* * *

"Prowl?" Snow's soft voice awoke Prowl from recharge; he'd also been on the brunt end of a 'Cons cannons during the small spat, so he was in the med-bay recharging.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily

"You ok?" she asked obviously concerned, he smiled slightly

"Yes... i'll be fine, Snow" he spoke in his more... velvety voice

"P-prowl?" she asked nervously

"What?" he smiled

"When you're... allowed out of here... would you...erm maybe consider..." she trailed off there as he looked at her just willing her to finish it this time "...would you maybe... go out for a drive with me?" she asked quietly as he smirked '_finally!'_ his CPU yelled

"I'd love to, Snow" he purred and she smiled

"R-really?" she asked smiling

"Of course... since Prime said we couldn't ask the neutrals... I had to wait for you to ask... and I have to say my dear... it's about time," he grinned as she giggled and kissed him. "Mmm... well I guess good things come to those who wait," he winked as she blushed smiling.

* * *

"So you sure you're ok?" Starshine asked Jazz, who'd not been allowed to precipitate due to his recent spark casing injury.

"I'm fine lil lady," Jazz winked and she hugged him "aww" he smiled and hugged back

"Don't you try to steal my girl," Sunny smirked, leaning on the door frame

"Aww too bad, she's such a beauty," Jazz snickered

"Stop being idiots," Starshine blushed as Sunny walked over and joined in on the hug fest

"Yay hugs!" a childish voice laughed as Sideswipe joined in, Freefall joined shortly after Sideswipe

"Guys... femme gettin crushed here..." Starshine choked as they laughed and loosened the grip.

* * *

"Sideburn?" Starlight asked nervously

"Wasup babes?" Sideburn asked patting his lap; she sat down on his lap.

"Erm... I honestly don't know how to tell you this... or how you'll react but..." and she trailed off

"What's wrong Star?" Sideburn asked concerned

"I'm...well... ehem..."

"What?" he asked getting worried

"I'm pregnant."... he fainted right there and then.

**

* * *

**

C'mon it HAD to happen between those two, they're like rabbits! XD


End file.
